Cats Cradle 1: The New Beginning
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: (Undergoing rewrite) Abandoned by the Dursley's after a business deal goes wrong, Harry is taken in by one of Gotham's most notorious cat burglars.
1. Chapter 1

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

Note: Yes its back, the first couple of chapters haven't changed much, just a few corrections here and there and a little bit added for detail so if you see any Authors notes on the bottom or the top of the page that don't make sense in the context of the story its probably cause i missed em when checking.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Dark!Harry

Pairings: N/A for now

Chapter 1: City of…

November 23rd 1995

"I'm telling you Petunia!" Vernon stated in glee. "When Wayne buys this drill contract we'll be living on easy street." Vernon reasoned and Petunia squealed in delight and hugged Vernon. "All we have to do is catch the flight to Gotham and then we will be able to go on Holiday straight after." Vernon said.

"But what about the boy?" Petunia questioned and Vernon looked thoughtful.

"We can continue to remove his freakiness and he will still do all the chores." Vernon explained and Petunia smiled.

"When are we leaving?" She asked and Vernon held up the 4 tickets.

"Tonight." He stated and she ran off to pack.

Harry was excited, this was the first time that he would be going anywhere with the Dursleys. They had always placed him with Mrs Figg whenever they went anywhere. She was a nice lady but her home smelled weird and there were too many cats there.

This place though, the airport as his uncle had called it was filled with all kinds of people with bags and the attendants were nice to him. He was surprised at first but when they all were nice to him he relaxed. Dudley dragged Petunia off to the arcade, but Harry was stopped by Vernon before he could even attempt to follow. Vernon gave him a stern glare and in no uncertain terms said "Sit there or else." And Harry instantly froze and refused to budge from the seat as they waited for the plane.

When it arrived Harry was stuck in the middle as Dudley wanted the window seat and Vernon didn't want him in the aisle seat otherwise people might see him. After dinner had been dropped off Dudley took Harry's food from him and begun to eat it but Vernon didn't say anything and when the attendant returned to take the trays he made the excuse that Harry wasn't hungry when in fact he was.

The rest of the flight was dreadfully boring for Harry because when the in flight movie started Harry was not allowed headphones and so was pretty much unable to watch the movie but because of the laughter from Dudley (the film was a comedy) and the snoring from Vernon he was not able to sleep either so was stuck twiddling his thumbs as he tried to watch the movie even though there was no sound.

Gotham City was vastly different to Little Whining, everything was so big in the eyes of Harry, and he found himself standing still and looking up at all the buildings, much to the dismay of the Dursleys. Vernon growled in frustration and dragged Harry along to the rented car that was soon on its way to the Hotel. When they arrived, Vernon checked in to the hotel room and soon after they were all in the room.

Vernon and Petunia had one room and Dudley had the other, even though there were two beds Vernon forbade Harry for sleeping in there as Dudley didn't want him there… in fact Dudley convinced Vernon to push the two beds together to make a double bed and he did.

After all, whatever his ickle Duddikins wanted, his ickle Duddikins got. Harry had to sleep on the sofa in the main room.

Tomorrow Vernon would meet with Bruce Wayne. He would try and trick Wayne into signing a bad deal. One that would profit Vernon greatly if he succeeded.

The next morning Harry was awoken as Vernon had ordered room service, with his confidence high he figured that his money was safely in the bag. "After all he is head of a company where people do all the work for him, he probably doesn't know his stuff." Vernon had reasoned. "We will be being picked up soon and Boy I don't want to hear a word from you through the entire thing." Vernon growled and Harry frightfully nodded.

The limo arrived to pick them up and the four were taken to Wayne Industries. The trip was done in silence… well silence was a relative term as Dudley begun complaining about the length of the trip. Loudly…

Upon their arrival they were led up to the main office and the group (minus Harry because Vernon kept him out of sight) were introduced to Bruce Wayne and then Vernon and Wayne went into the back room to begin negotiations. Negotiations being a kind way to put it, about five minutes in to the discussion Vernon could be heard shouting before he stormed out and ordered the group that they were leaving. After taking a taxi back to the Hotel Vernon checked out in a hurry and soon they were all in the rented car again.

"Vernon what happened?" Petunia questioned.

"he didn't sign the deal, said I was overcharging him… What does a fool like him know anyway?" Vernon spat as they sped through the streets and Petunia looked concerned as they quickly left the area that would be seen as the tourist section to the seedier part of town.

Harry kept silent and tried to remain incognito but every couple of seconds Vernon would look in the mirror directly at Harry and glare at him before turning his attention back on the road.

The car skidded to a halt and Vernon turned in his chair and looked at Harry. "Get out!" He snapped and Harry looked in fear. "Everything has been going wrong since you turned up and it ends now! Get out!" Vernon ordered and Harry quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

The car sped off fast enough to leave burnt rubber marks in the road and Harry looked at the car disappear around the corner when it finally sunk in that Vernon wasn't coming back. He turned and walked along the path and rubbed his arms as a cold breeze cut across him and Harry looked at the clouds to see the ominous black clouds looming over head and Harry could almost count the seconds until the first boom of thunder cracked overhead.

Harry ducked into an alley to find shelter from the rain as it pounded down and he ducked under a small overhanging cover and sat his back against the wall of the building pulling his legs close to his body as he tried to conserve body heat. Harry felt his eyelids grow heavy and he stifled a yawn as he rested his head on his knees, tears stinging at his eyes.

As he fell asleep a black cat ran up to him and meowed, curling up on the floor next to him taking advantage of the shelter that the small overhanging roof gave from the rain and the cover Harry gave from the cold wind.

"Felix where are you?" A female voice called. "Damn it Felix out of all the cats I have you are the one that causes the most trouble." She cursed and then saw Harry curled up under the cover. "Who have you found Felix?" She asked as she walked into the light. A woman in a skin tight purple catsuit knelt down and picked up the cat. "Come on we don't have time for this, batsy is almost here." She commented and turned to leave before taking two steps back into the rain with which the cat indignantly meowed. "Quiet Felix, you don't want the bat to find us." She whispered but Felix just meowed again as they stepped further into the rain. She sighed and turned round to face the boy that was there and then glanecd at Felix. "If I get caught for this, I'm blaming you." She said and walked back over to the kid slowly lifting him up, surprised by just how light he was.

TBC

Changes here:

A bit extra description on Selina Kyle taking in Harry, not much just a couple of lines that i added showing that she was originally going to leave him there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: N/A

Chapter 2: saviours.

November 24th 1995

Harry awoke with a start and felt himself lying in a bed and believed that the incident with Vernon had been a dream but looking around he realised he was not at number 4 Privet Drive or at the Hotel Room, although why he would be in a bed at the Hotel Room confused him. Harry sat up and looked around the room. It was small and there was a table a chair and a wardrobe. The Table had a few pictures on but Harry barely took any notice of them as he got out of the bed and begun to make.

It wasn't his bed after all and whoever owned it would be mad at him. The door begun to open and Harry looked up in fear until he saw a woman holding a tray with a bowl of soup walk in. "So your awake are you?" She asked sweetly and Harry nodded. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Again Harry nodded although this time somewhat hesitantly. "Well sit down then." She ordered gently and Harry quickly moved over to the seat and sat down. She placed the soup in front of him and Harry begun to eat. She sat patiently as he finished the soup almost devouring it. "I guess you were hungry." She laughed softly and again Harry just nodded and she frowned. "Are you able to speak?"

"Yes, but my uncle doesn't like me speaking to people." Harry responded with his head bowed.

"Well I don't mind if you speak to me." She said to him lifting his head up gently. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Harry, but my uncle always called me boy or freak." He whispered and she looked at him in shock.

"Well Harry, you don't need to worry about him anymore, because I am going to take care of you." She stated and Harry looked at her in surprise. "My name is Selina." She introduced and Harry still looked hesitant. "Now let me show you around." She stated and offered her hand to Harry who not used to this flinched back in fear. "What's wrong?" She asked and Harry didn't say anything and Selina guessed what the problem was. "It's ok Harry, I am not going to hurt you." She stated and Harry took her hand and she led him into her living area. "Well here it is the grand tour, Living Room, Kitchen and through that door is the bathroom and behind you, the room we just came out of is obviously the bedroom." She stated and Harry smiled at her tone of voice. "I hope your not allergic to cats, because I have a couple as pets." She explained but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not." He whispered and Selina smiled.

"That's good." She responded. "Now just to warn you, I work a lot during the night so I might not always be here when you wake up will that be ok?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"I know how to cook, I have done for a year now." Harry muttered and Selina looked at him again in surprise and Harry studied the floor. Selina checked the time and saw it was getting late again, Harry having slept through the majority of the day.

"Right I have to go to the shops before they close so if you wait here then I'll see you when you get back." Selina stated and grabbed a bag; she knew the shops should be closed now so she would have to acquire the items in the less legitimate means. She left the house and Harry saw the cats all looking hungry and so walked towards the kitchen. Searching through the cupboards he eventually found the cat food and served the cats their dinner before sitting down and just studying the room.

Time passed, it had long since gone dark and Harry found himself sitting at the windowsill looking out over the street below for her return but there was no sign of her so Harry climbed down and went back to the sofa and lay down on it.

The door clicked softly and opened and Harry sat up as Selina walked in looking slightly disshelved and a bruise was forming on her jaw. "That bat is annoying." She growled and placed the bags on the table. "Now we have food and I have you some new clothes. Take a look at what I have got." She stated and Harry took the bag and slowly went to the bedroom and placed it on the table and begun to go through the clothes.

Harry smiled, she had picked out a lot of clothes and they were in roughly the right size and she soon walked in. Harry turned to face her, tears in his eyes and she looked at him in confusion. "Don't you like them Harry?" She asked.

"I love them, its just that the Dursleys never brought me any new clothes before I only had my cousins hand me downs." Harry explained slowly while studying her for any reaction and also his eyes darting between her and the door in case she became as bad as Vernon.

"Harry I said it before you are never going back there." She stated, "I am taking care of you now, forget about them." She stated and pulled Harry.

Harry visibly tensed in her embrace, unused to this kind of contact and Selina sighed before holding him at arms length and looking him in the eyes. "If you do something wrong, I will tell you, but you have to relax Harry." She stated and Harry nodded. Selina let go of him and stood up. "Besides I saw you fed my cats, you now have several friends for life." Selina commented and Harry smiled. "Now sweetie I have to make a phone call so I'll be right back." She informed and stood up walking into the living room and Harry heard her start to talk to someone.

"Hey Nigma, its Selina… I'm fine, had a run in with the bat today I think he knows where I live but I cant disappear now I have to much at stake… … … listen I need to ask you a favour if I don't phone you this time tomorrow could you come round and keep an eye on the cats?" She asked and she waited for several moments before responding again. "Yes I know my cats have a grudge against you but that's what happens when you step on their tail! Oh and there is one other thing that I shall leave as a surprise!" Selina added with an afterthought.. "Thank you Nigma," She finally said and hung up and turned back to the room that Harry was in. "But we should see if he can solve the biggest riddle of them all." She smiled and walked back to the room that Harry was in and p to him. "Harry, I am expecting some problems this evening so if you hear any noise whatsoever that doesn't sound normal I want you to hide." She stated and Harry nodded quickly. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." She promised and was surprised when Harry hugged her before hugging him tight all the while wondering one thing…

Where had this mothering nature appeared from?

TBC

Changes to this chapter: None, it's exactly like it was in the original.


	3. Chapter 3

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: N/A, references to Harry/Zatanna one night fling in later chapters.

Chapter 3: saviours.

November 24th 1995

It was just before midnight when Harry heard the first sound of disturbance, the window broke and he jumped from his place lying in the bed and hid in the wardrobe. Sounds of fighting and furniture breaking could be heard and soon after there was only silence. Harry sat there frightened about what was causing it and he heard footsteps walk into the room. Harry slammed a hand across his mouth and peered through the gap in between the wardrobe.

What he saw, scared the hell out of him.

It was a large black bat…

Harry resisted the urge to scream in fear as the bat walked around the room looking at the objects that were littered about. Harry watched as he moved around the room and then soon left through the door and the apartment went silent again. Harry sat in the wardrobe until the first signs of day break and then hesitantly pushed the doors open and stepped out. He looked around but couldn't see the bat lying in wait to jump him and so walked out into the living room.

The room was in chaos, the chairs had been tipped over, the table in the middle of the room broken and the kitchen was in just as bad a state. Harry looked around but there was no sign of Selina and the cats looked depressed.

Now his natural instincts kicked in from when he was with the Dursley's when there is a mess like this he had to clean it up." Harry walked over to the kitchen area and began to tidy up placing pots and plates and cutlery away in draws until the only bits that were broken were the cupboard doors but he did not know how to fix them. Then he turned to the living room and lifted the chairs back into their normal position and begun to take the broken bits of table over to the bin. Harry then took to feeding the several cats that had followed him with every move he made. After that was done he withdrew to the bedroom and got changed into some of the new clothes that Selina had got him and after removing the tags he changed clothes and went about sorting himself out some breakfast. The Dursleys had made him cook for over a year now since he had just turned 4 in fact but it now paid off.

After Harry had finished eating his toast he cleaned his plate and left it to dry before looking at the window and shivering at the cold breeze that was coming in through it, he had no way to deal with that. He had collected the shards of glass and placed them in the bin but he had no way to stop the cold breeze and was now shivering. Harry walked back into the Living Room part and sat on one of the chairs trying to think of what to do.

Night time rolled around and Harry was becoming increasingly worried he wondered where she was, he wondered if the bat had got her. During the day he had mainly watched a little bit of TV and then looked at some of the books that she had but they were nearly all too complicated for him to understand. Harry had fed the cats for the evening and again was sitting in the chair patiently awaiting her return.

A knocking at the door and Harry's head darted towards the door. "Selina are you there?" A voice called and Harry froze. The lock clicked and Harry jumped up and darted into a hiding spot as the door opened and a man in a green suit walked in.

"Guess she isn't in." He said and walked around the apartment to make sure. The cats hissed at him and he smiled. "Well its good to see you don't still hold that grudge." He muttered sarcastically and seeing he was distracted Harry made a break for the door. "Woah there kid!" He shouted as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and stopped him running. "What are you doing in here?" He asked and then it clicked. "You would be the surprise that Selina mentioned." He stated and Harry stopped and turned to face her. "Why so scared?"

"I thought you were the bat coming back to get me." Harry muttered and He smiled slightly and then laughed.

"The bat?" He asked as he controlled his laughter and then realised he could work this into a situation that benefited the criminal world, children bought up to fear the bat and believe that he would abduct them would help the bad guys find more shelter. "That's right kid, he swoops around at night looking for good kind people like me, you and Selina and takes them and locks them away claiming they are bad." He stated and Harry's eyes widened in fear. "But we look out for each other you see so Selina, she will be fine and back soon." He explained and Harry relaxed slightly. "So where did Selina find you?" He asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a second but then shrugged his shoulders.

"I only remember being left by my relatives and then falling asleep in the rain. I woke up here." Harry explained and he nodded.

"So she must have found you on the streets. Didn't realise Selina had a mothering streak." He mused aloud and looked at Harry. "Well you seem to have the fort held down here so I shall disappear for now, There might be others turning up though and if the bat returns I advise you to either hide or run, because he is extremely annoying in the way he tries to disrupt our peaceful lives." He explained and Harry nodded again looking slightly scared.

A cat hissed and dug its claws into his leg and he let out a yelp before running towards the door. "Ok I get the hint I'm going, I'm going!" He shouted and then quickly threw a card to Harry who out of impulse caught it. "If he returns and you successfully hide from him contact me and I'll take you somewhere safe for a while." He promised and exited the house closing the door and Harry looked at the number.

"Was that who Selina called Nigma?" Harry wondered before yawning and heading to sleep.

TBC

I know the riddle wasn't doing a two tonne of riddles but that's because the way I see it, although he does enjoy riddles he knows when to take a break from them and so a serious situation like this he would kinda hold on to them for now

Oh well I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear reviews from you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: none, references to Harry/Zatanna one night fling in later chapters

This chapter has the appearance of our favourite grey bearded old coot… Yes Harry Potter fans you know who I am talking about

Chapter 4: Cats and Kittens have claws

A full month had passed and the bat hadn't returned, but then again neither had Selina but Nigma had stopped by several dozen times mainly bringing food for Harry and the cats. Through the constant contact Harry had with Nigma or Edward or Eddie whichever Harry called him depending on his mood, he started to open up and talk more. Now all Harry needed to do was wait for Selina to return and Edward had indicated that She would be back soon.

He had been correct.

Mainly because he came in with her when she returned. Supporting her slightly but otherwise she seemed fine other than a slight limp but when she saw Harry her smile increased as Harry hugged her and everything was back to normal.

"This requires a celebration." Edward had stated and jumped over to the phone. "Now who to contact first? That is the question, who do we contact first? How about Ivy? Or maybe the Joker? Its all up to you my dear." He said to Selina who smiled as she sat down.

"I'm not fusaed Eddie, in all honesty I wouldn't mind resting I hated that situation." She stated. "Having to leave that quickly after the bat appeared, I was lucky to escape I just couldn't return until the hassle had died down. But even then I still almost got caught." She stated and Edward nodded. "Thanks to you I managed to escape but we are going to need to find a new place to stay Harry." She finished and Harry nodded he had figured out that since the bat had found her here before it wouldn't be safe when she returned. "So Eddie find us a place before you find us a party." She ordered and Edward twirled the phone round before placing it down.

A knock at the door stopped him from speaking though and the two looked at the door. "It cant be the bat, he wouldn't knock." Edward said as he walked to the door and looked through the privacy hole to see who it was. "Hey did anyone order an old man with a long grey beard a pointy hat and a blue starred dress?" He asked and Selina stood up.

"stand back Harry." She whispered and Harry moved back to the kitchen area. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good Evening." He greeted and Selina stared at him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She snapped. "I am busy at the moment so make it quick." She ordered and he nodded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I understand you have a child with you, a Harry Potter, I am here to return him to his relatives." He said and Selina's eye twitched in anger.

"There is no Harry here, now goodnight." She stated and tried to shut the door but some invisible force swung it open launching her back a couple of steps.

"I assure you he is here, because he happens to be in the kitchen behind you." Dumbledore stated and Selina hissed as he walked into the apartment.

"So your breaking and entering and assault and also attempting to abduct a child under my care, big mistake." She stated and lunged at him but the same invisible force flung her back into the kitchen area next to Harry who knelt down next to her when she didn't wake up.

"Well what do you call a man in a dress with some fancy parlour tricks?" Edward asked as he swung at Dumbledore but the force threw him back as well. "The answer… a wizard." Edward stated as he pulled himself up and stood in front of Dumbledore. "You know we may not be the best people in the world but we still stand together I'm giving you one chance to leave." Edward snapped and Dumbledore just looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "And that is quite disturbing." He commented. Dumbledore pointed a stick at Edward and muttered something and he fell backwards unconscious and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Time to take you back to your relatives." He stated and reached for Harry but he stepped back until he was pressed against the counter.

"No I don't want to go back there!" He protested but Dumbledore ignored him. "I wont go back! I WONT! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" He shouted and Dumbledore found himself being thrown across the room.

"What was that?" Selina whispered as she pulled herself up and looked at the dent in the wall that Dumbledore left. "Did you do that?" she asked Harry who fearfully nodded. Selina standing up lifted Harry up still amazed at how light he was and pulled him into a hug. "That was brilliant." She stated before kicking Edward who awoke with a groan. "Come on Riddler we have to get the hell out of here now before the old guy wakes and Batman turns up at the windowsill." She stated and the 3 exited the apartment and went downstairs to where the Riddler's car was waiting for them. Selina checked the back seat and the bag she had before she had gone to the apartment was still there and she turned to Edward. "Well are you waiting for Christmas?" She questioned and Riddler started the car and drove off down the streets.

"Where to go now?" Edward asked.

"Well Harley is out of Arkham and its during her trick of being sane so it should be safe to hole up there." Selina commented and Edward nodded and turned down a street.

"Now who the hell was the old guy with the wand?" He asked.

"You know about as much as I do, but he seemed interested in getting Harry." She turned her head to see Harry had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"What blasted him against the wall?" Edward asked.

"That would be Harry." She responded and Edward almost swerved off of the road in surprise but just managed to keep control of the car.

"That cant be true." He said in disbelief.

"Out of all the things in the world you have seen, do you really think that is unbelievable?" She asked and Edward looked thoughtful.

"Guess that's why he passed out in the back seat then." Edward said and Selina nodded.

"He did good." Selina commented and Edward nodded.

"The kitten takes after his adopted mother. He has some claws." Edward explained with a laugh.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and soon Edward had stopped in front of another apartment building. Selina thanked him and climbed out before opening the back door and gently shaking Harry awake. "Come on Harry, time to wake up we have to go inside now." She said and Harry slowly awoke as she grabbed her bag and Harry got out of the car. The two walked up stairs and Edward drove off. The two slowly walked up the stairs with Selina supporting Harry as much as she was being supported by him, they were both exhausted.

Stopping infront of one of the apartments Selina knocked on the door and a muffled complaint was heard followed by footsteps stormed up to the door. "What kind of normal person would come to someones house at this late at night, I am going to show them… SELINA!" a female voice squealed and hugged her excitably.

"Hey Harley." She responded quietly and Harley dragged her into the apartment and because Selina had her hand on Harry he was pulled in to.

"Whos the kid?" She asked and bent down so she was staring Harry in the eyes, although his were half closed due to exhaustion.

"We need to hide out here for a while Harley, with bats on our trail and now some crazy magician also after us its getting hectic." Selina explained briefly.

"Well dearie you know what they say my home is yours, just try not to mess it up." She joked and closed the door. "But that still doesn't explain the kid." She said and Selina smiled again.

"That is a long story." She explained and after finding a place for Harry to sleep she filled Harley in on the situation.

TBC

Well that's the end of that Chapter with more questions for Selina and co to solve. But the next chapter will be jumping forwards a bit. Not much but just enough to speed the story up a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Oh and yes I know that canon source says that Harley doesn't know who Selina Kyle is, but in this the Villains do know each other.

Grey!Harry

Pairings: none, references to a Harry/Zatanna one night fling in later chapters.

Chapter 5: One Year Later

Harry was now six and over the year he had met several different members of the group but Selina was still protective of him and so he was home tutored. Harry didn't mind though because since he had been taken in by Selina life had dramatically improved.

When the bat turned up and Selina was forced to flee because the bat had found her Harry would find himself staying with either Edward Nigma or Harley Quinn and those times were brilliant. Through Harley he had been introduced to Poison Ivy and he had impressed her by his talent with a garden much to her amusement. Harry had told her that he was the one who tended his Aunt's garden as soon as he was old enough. Meanwhile Harry was happy with the people he had met and didn't want life to change.

Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore had other plans.

He had tried to abduct Harry 4 different times. Each time he had just failed but Harry was permanently on edge when he was on his own incase he appeared and Harry was unable to do the same trick which he had done when they first met Dumbledore.

After that incident Selina had spent her time, when she was around trying to help Harry unlock the skill further but so far nothing really had helped. He had managed to do it 2 more times but it only seemed to come to him when he was under extreme duress, Selina had figured that it had something to do with his emotions as two times out of the three he had done it he had been extremely frightened by Dumbledore turning up and the third time was when Selina returned after a 2 month disappearance and each time had resulted in a destructive situation. Needless to say Harley wasn't happy when her TV blew up… or the microwave. But after a long apology from Harry she forgave him with a giant smile and wondered if she could borrow Harry for a couple of practical jokes.

Selina said no since she knew the kind of practical joke Harley meant. Needless to say Selina didn't want her involving Harry in it.

When his birthday had rolled around the four of them had each gotten him something that revolved around their personality.

From The Riddler he received a book of Riddles, from Selina he had been given a variety of different cat related items from toys to a small statue. Harley had given him some clown related items and Poison Ivy had given him 2 plants.

Considering that had been his first birthday where people actually paid attention to him it had quickly become one of the best days of his life.

After that although Harry was still happy he had noticed that Poison Ivy, Harley and Edward had all disappeared and Selina wasn't looking to happy about a situation it seemed the Bat had found them. Harry had taken to heading round to Poison Ivy's greenhouse and caring for her plants, but that would also prove to be the start of problems for Harry and Selina.

One evening on his return home from taking care of the plants Harry had opened the door to the apartment to see Selina being attacked by the bat. The bat looked over at him in surprise to see a young child there allowing Selina to catch him off guard and kick him into the wall, stunning him momentarily and running over to Harry. "We should leave." She stated and the two fled down the stairs only to see the bat standing there with his arms crossed. "Well isn't this a purrfect situation," she muttered angrily.

"Give yourself up Selina." He said but she shook her head.

"You haven't caught me yet and you wont catch me now." She hissed and grabbed Harry by the hand and ran down one of the side streets that littered the city and they heard the footsteps of the bat behind them running after them. "Come on Harry, you'll soon be safe." She said and they turned down another street. The footsteps were getting closer and Harry looked behind him to see that he was getting closer.

Round another corner Selina ducked behind a dumpster pulling Harry with her. "I need you to stay here Harry, stay here and keep quiet." She requested and Harry fearfully nodded. "Don't come out until he's gone." She requested and again he nodded. She released Harry and stood back up and turned to face the bat as he ran round the corner.

"Where is the kid Selina?" He asked and Selina shook her head.

"Somewhere where you won't find him or harm him." She shouted in frustration and The Bat stepped forwards. Selina stepped back and then stood defiantly.

"Tell me!" He ordered but Selina just laughed.

"If I didn't tell you before what makes you think I am going to tell you now!" She stated and he attacked her.

As the two fought Harry remained silent his fear over the danger that Selina was in sky rocketed and he felt the dumpster he was hidden behind begin to shake.

Selina saw that the dumpster was beginning to shake and turn up the offensive a notch and knocked Batman back in front of the dumpster as it was launched across the alleyway slamming batman and pinning him against the wall painfully.

Harry stood up to head over to Selina but fell as the world around him went black.

Selina reached out and caught him as he fell, preventing his head from hitting the floor. "Come on Harry, lets go." She said comfortingly and she carried Harry as they left the alley leaving Batman to wonder what hit him and who the kid was.

Selina didn't stop until they were at the next safehouse, luckily through Selina's less legitimate dealings she was able to afford several cheap apartments to use when she was in Gotham. Opening the door she lead Harry over to the bed and put him down on it and kissed his forehead. "You did good." She whispered and Harry smiled sleepily before passing out on the bed and Selina turned and walked into the kitchen area to get a drink. The bat now knew about Harry, that wasn't a good thing. He would now try and interfere and take him away from her.

He had no right, she had looked after him over the last year and she wasn't going to let him take Harry away.

TBC

Well newest chapter and Harry is still trying to tap into his powers when not being emotionally out of control.

Another appearance of the Batman but again due to Harry being raised by the less than legitimate side of the city, he kind of has a jaded view of him and also the fact that Selina has become family to Harry meaning he will help her if possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Chapter 6: Isolated

Selina stood looking out the window of the 3rd apartment that they were now staying in, the bat had chased them from the second apartment only to have Harry magically throw a dumpster at him which Selina was grateful for because a couple of seconds later he would have got her and then Harry would have been all alone again.

Sighing she walked away from the window and prepared a breakfast for Harry and herself while he still slept. She knew that they wouldn't be able to stay here forever and she wondered how long it would take the bat to trace this alias that she lived under at this address. She sighed again and took a sip of her coffee and placed it down on the table.

They would have to leave in just over 24 hours if they wanted to avoid the bat.

Noise could be heard from the other room and Selina walked in to see Harry waking up. "Is he gone?" Harry asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, hes gone for now." She responded and Harry smiled. Selina smiled as well and ruffled up his hair. "You did good." She commented. The phone begun to ring and she turned away from him and walked and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke and paused for a couple of seconds before smiling. "You have a job for me? Where at?" She asked and then her smile dropped. "England!" She shouted in surprise. "How the hell am I supposed to afford two tickets to England?" She asked, another small pause and she smiled. "So all expenses paid trip for me and the person I am bringing with me as long as I do this job for you?" She asked in surprise and then smiled. "Excellent I will see you soon then." She stated and hung up the phone and walked back to where Harry was.

"We are leaving Gotham for a while, I just got offered a job, which in all honesty comes at the perfect time… in fact its too coincidental." She stated suspiciously but then shook her head. "But I am being paid more than what I am normally to do this simple job. So whats the worse that could happen. The bat doesn't leave Gotham much so we will be away from him and maybe this will be the final way to get rid of the old coot." She said and Harry nodded.

After all he trusted Selina, she wouldn't put him into danger willingly.

The plane tickets had been waiting for them at the airport so they packed their bags and were now on the flight to England, Harry was a bit hesitant, as was Selina. Harry because he would be nearer to his relatives than he had been in over a year and didn't want to go back, Selina because she didn't trust this job offer that had popped up.

They arrived at the Hotel that had been booked for them and they found themselves on the top floor overlooking the Capital City. "London sure is a lot different from Gotham." Selina commented and Harry nodded. "So this person is meant to be arriving in a little bit to tell me the details for the job when he arrives would you wait in the other room?" She asked and Harry nodded. He didn't want to listen to all the boring talk anyway…

Harry had something far more interesting to toy around with. He had a game boy with Super Mario to play with.

After a couple of hours, as the sun started to settle, there was a knock at the door and Harry jumped from his chair and went into the back room and closed the door as Selina walked towards the door and opened it. A tall greasy haired man stood there.

"Miss Selina Kyle?" He growled.

"Yes, you are?" She asked.

"Stupefy." He responded and Selina, caught completely off guard was hit by the stunning spell and knocked unconscious. "Pathetic Muggle." He hissed and walked into the Hotel room and looked around for Harry. "Come out boy, I don't have time for this!" He called but Harry ducked under the bed. "Why the headmaster didn't do this in the first place is beyond me, Accio Harry Potter." He said and Harry felt himself being pulled from his hiding place and through the door way right into the grip of the greasy haired mans hand.

"Get off me!" Harry Protested.

"Stupefy." The man snapped and Harry fell unconscious.

When Harry awoke he did not know how much time had passed, nor could he see anything except darkness. Reaching out he found himself in a very confined space and reaching up he felt the underneath of stairs.

Shock hit him, he was back at the Dursleys.

His worst fear had come true, they had taken him back to his relatives.

Curling up Harry bit his lip and tried to remain calm.

Selina would find him, she had to find him.

Selina awoke with a groan and rubbed at her eyes trying to remember what hit her. It took her a second before it all came rushing back to her. A wizard like Dumbledore had appeared and knocked her unconscious and she stood up and ran to the room Harry had been in. "Harry!" She shouted but there was no response. Tearing the room apart she tried to find him but after several moments she knew that he had been taken.

Selina dropped to her knees for a couple of seconds as a wave of failure hit her before she jumped back up and reached into her bag and grabber her trusty whip and purple cat suit.

She was going to find the Dursley's, she was going to save Harry, and if she saw the greasy haired man or Dumbledore or any other wizard there would be hell to pay!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Chapter 7: Catwoman Vs The Dursleys

It had taken all of her connections and several small favours but when she hung up the phone she had a grim smile on her face.

Selina knew where to find the Dursleys and they were going to pay.

"BOY GET UP NOW!" Vernon shouted as he pulled open the door to the cupboard under the stairs and yanked Harry from the cupboard. "That old fool told us we weren't allowed to abandon you like we did!" Vernon spat his face turning purple. "In fact he seemed desperate for you to be here for some god forsaken reason! He promised us a lot of money if we kept you here so you are going to stay here and you are going to work." Vernon ordered and dragged Harry into the kitchen.

"Begin cooking breakfast now." He ordered and Harry grudgingly begun to work.

That had been two weeks ago.

Over those two weeks a dramatic change had crossed Harry and he soon slipped back into the old Harry of being afraid of people near him and fear of punishment courtesy of the Dursleys who loved it.

Dudley had again taken up the sport of Harry hunting, trapping him when he wasn't forced to work, and beating him up as Dudley's friends held him down.

Harry, although he feared the Dursleys, hated them with a passion his fury increased in leaps and bounds with each mistreatment. Before he had met Selina, he had thought that he was bad by the way he was treated by the Dursleys and how they would punish him, but now he could see they were like the Bat, they punished good people and restrained them and stopped them being Happy.

He would find a way to freedom, he would find a way to Selina.

Harry was sent to work in the morning again to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys which the amount that Dudley and Vernon ate almost made the table groan in protest, each day it would seem like their hunger had increased and Harry would have to cook more. While he was washing up Harry slipped a knife up the sleeve of the baggy top that had once been Dudley's. Vernon had disposed of the clothes he had been wearing when he first arrived and now Harry was stuck with Dudley's cast offs again. But that made it easier to conceal things.

Through the day Petnia made him take care of the plants and Harry would realise his best chance of escaping would be in the evening, if he got out then he would be able to find Selina.

Selina had reached Privet Drive and was observing Number 4, she like Harry had worked out that night would be the best time to act as it would allow her to get in and out quickly and most likely without alerting the Dursleys.

Although if they were alerted then that would just be amusing too.

As night neared Harry was forced to make dinner and as the Dursleys ate Harry made the final preparations to leave.

Unfortunately Dudley had spotted him

"Dad the freak is trying to leave!" He had cried and Vernon had ran round to where Harry was running towards the back door and grabbed his arm.

"Boy you aren't going anywhere!" He shouted and dragged Harry away from the door. Harry grabbed the knife he had taken earlier and swiped Vernon across the arm and he yelled in pain and flung Harry across the room with his good arm. Harry smacked into the cooker and he heard the click as several of the switches turned… Gas would be released and soon if a spark was caused or any sort of flame touched it this house could blow up.

Vernon was nursing his arm and Dudley attacked Harry swinging his chubby fists but Harry ducked and Dudley's hand hit the cooker and he started to howl in pain.

Seconds later Harry ducked again as Petunia swung a frying pan at his head and he was forced out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Selina heard the sounds of disturbance and jumped over the small fence that surrounded the back garden and ran and kicked the door open. It swung forwards with a crash and she saw the scene that surrounded her.

Vernon was still nursing his heavily bleeding arm but at the sight of Selina he was looking even more angry.

Dudley had chased after Harry who was now running up the stairs followed by Petunia with a frying pan.

"FREAK!" Vernon shouted and charged Selina but she ducked the wild punch and her clawed glove slashed across the face of Vernon drawing more blood and caused him to yell in pain and stagger back. As she stepped in the house she smelt the gas and realised that she had to get to Harry. running towards the stairs she ran up and pushed Dudley into his room and slammed the door shut and heard the thud of metal on flesh and another thud as someone hit the floor. Running into the room that the noise came from she realised that Petunia had hit Harry in the head and he was now unconscious.

Selina ran forwards and grabbed her by the throat her hand clenching tightly, the claws of the costume cutting into her throat as she punched Petunia in the face. "You… will…never… harm… him… again!" Selina shouted punctuating each point with a punch to the face and Petunia's nose was now spread a little bit more across her face.

Selina leant down and supported Harry and quickly carried her toward the stairs. Selina moved down the stairs gracefully and walked towards the front door and opened it.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!" Vernon yelled and Selina turned to see a gun aimed at them from the Kitchen. She smiled, _guess his sense of smell is rubbish otherwise he'd know the moment he pulled that trigger…_ Her thoughts were cut off as Vernon did pull the trigger and the shots fired and the gas ignited. An explosion ripped through the house and Selina jumped with Harry the shockwave throwing them clear of the flames. They crashed painfully to the floor and Selina groaned in pain. _Note to self, don't go near explosions for a long, long time… in fact don't go near them EVER!_

Slowly she stood up lifting Harry with her and before the fire brigade or police could turn up, before the neighbours could come investigate, she and Harry were gone from there.

TBC

Well there is the Dursley situation which ties up several loose ends and also now that I have solved a problem allows me to skip forwards a little bit in time again… I do hate leaving loose ends.


	8. Chapter 8

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

**Chapter 8: Harry meet the Bat**

The incident with the Dursleys had been over 4 years ago. Harry, now ten years old and nearing his eleventh birthday had eventually learnt the truth about Selina and the rest of the group and although he had been lied to had taken it relatively calmly which surprised even Harry himself.

He did not care though for one main reason.

They had always taken care of him. To him Selina was his mother although not by blood, Edward Nigma had taken the fun loving Uncle and Harley and Ivy… well they were crazy but they were still there for Harry whenever they weren't in Arkham.

On his eight birthday Selina begun to train him and Harry was grateful for it, it gave him something to do, sure she had helped him with the basic education but she was also training him to become her sidekick later on in life.

It was common knowledge to Harry that Selina had an almost obsessive nature where Cat statues and trinkets were involved so Harry, who had access to the internet (after being taught how to use it) would search through websites for anything that might catch her eye.

Harry also knew that what they were doing was illegal but he didn't care because he was helping Selina.

Now he was almost eleven Harry found himself a lot healthier than when he was younger and thanks to the training Selina had given him he was able to move almost unheard from location to location. He also had basic skill with the whip although he didn't have one.

"Ok Harry, so what do we have?" Selina asked as she returned to the apartment with the shopping.

"There is an Egyptian cat statue on display at the museum, a gold one with emerald eyes." Harry explained.

"Excellent," Selina responded as she took a look at the picture. She had hesitations about involving Harry in this side but he had been stubborn when he found out the truth and was determined to remain involved in the situation. Selina realised though that if she didn't let him assist her then Harry would find a way to get involved which could leave both of them high and dry. So she used him to gather intelligence through the internet. "This would get a good amount of money, or just generally make a good piece to put on display." Selina joked. "So any pictures of the layout of the museum?" She asked and Harry nodded and clicked several different links and a map came up on the screen. Harry pointed out where the display was located and Selina studied a root she might need to take.

"Papers have reported that Security on the display has been increased due to the cost of this statue." Harry explained and Selina smiled. She walked out the room quickly and pulled a bag out from a draw and removed an earpiece communicator and walked over to Harry and handed it to him.

"This job could be tricky so if I give you this, I'll have the other one and if in doubt you'll be able to direct me if I get turned around. Not that I will." She added with a smile. Harry laughed and clapped his hands before he flicked open another webpage and continued to surf the web. Selina mussed up his hair and walked to sort out food.

Walking along the roof top opposite the museum Selina placed the ear piece communicator in her ear and checked to see if it was working, "Can you hear me?" She asked and Harry on the other end responded.

"I can hear you loud and clear." Harry responded as she used the whip to latch on to a gargoyle on top of the roof of the museum. "Ok there is only one skylight and it is above the dino exhibit." Selina stated as she begun to cut at the glass.

"So far no signs of security." She responded looking down through the glass and Harry laughed.

"The security isn't going to be a case of 'hi look I'm standing in the open eliminate me!' Harry explained and Selina chuckled.

"Guards with brain cells, what is the world coming too?" She asked and again Harry laughed. Removing the cut glass and placing it on the side and throwing the rope down. "Ok I'm in," she whispered and slid down the rope and landed on her feet looking at the giant dinosaur bones. "Remind me to bring you here, you have a liking for dinosaurs… for some strange reason." Selina said and Harry lost control and started laughing uncontrollably. "So which way?" She asked but Harry was still busy cackling so Selina sighed and walked up to the map that was on display. "Ok so past the bug section and then a right at the Medieval section to reach the Egyptian section." Selina explained.

"You'd think they would at least have them in a proper order." Harry muttered and Selina nodded.

"You'd think so," She responded and walked past the insect section. "Ok so now I have to go right at the medieval section." She muttered and paused when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Using the claws on her glove she climbed up the wall and on to the ceiling, holding on to a girder that hadn't been covered.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked but Selina remained quiet as the guards walked past. "CW?" He asked speaking in code so that if anyone else had the device they wouldn't learn her name.

"Everything is fine I just saw two of the guards walk by, continuing my walk now." She said and dropped down to the ground and broke off into a light jog towards the Egyptian Exhibit.

"Ok so increased guards. Maybe possibly the whole infra red lasers around the displays." Harry mused aloud. "Good thing, you know how to deal with them, cause in all honesty I sure as hell don't." Harry said and Selina stopped herself from laughing.

"Arrived at the Egypt exhibit, no guards that I can see and I'm still amazed I haven't seen any cameras around, and only two guards." She explained.

"Well I guess someone forgot to tell them that they had upgraded security." Harry commented as Selina entered the exhibit and pulled out a can of spray.

"This should be able to detect the trip wires if there are any." She commented and after spray saw the room was covered in trip wires. There was just one flaw with these though is that the gap from the floor gave her enough room to slide under. Reaching the display she ran her hands over the glass. "No signs of pressure plates," she commented.

"Doesn't mean they aren't there." Harry sung and Selina sighed.

"You spend too much time with Harley." She muttered and Harry cackled mock crazily.

"She has a unique sense of humour, how can I not?" Harry questioned.

"And you cant take your eyes off her daughter." Selina added.

"Duela?" Harry asked in surprise. "Shes just too crazy, and she is so obsessed with trying to get the loving attention from her father." Harry commented. "And need I mention that the Joker is royally messed up in the head?"

"Trust me I know." Selina responded as she cut out a section of the glass and grabbed the statue that was inside. "Ok, this seems a little light for a gold statue but hey, I'm on my back." Selina explained and slid under the trip wires again. "Everything good over here Harry." She stated and Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

A knock at the apartment door and Harry turned to face the door in surprise. "Hang on, someone at the door." He said and Selina paused from her escape as Harry jumped off his seat and moved towards the door and looked through the privacy glass. "That's strange no one is there. Guess it was someone pulling a prank." Harry muttered and turned around. Only to be caught completely off guard. "Or maybe not." Harry muttered.

"Harry? Who's there?" She quickly asked and her pace to escape increased.

"Your biggest fan." Harry muttered and looked up at Batman who stood in front of him. "Hi," Harry muttered and his glare increased as he looked at Harry who took a step back towards the door.

"Get out of there Harry." Selina ordered and Harry reached for the door handle and pulled it open but Batman just pushed it shut.

"And what do you want?" Harry asked nervously.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled and Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Using the internet and talking to a friend." Harry responded and Batman's glare increased.

"You are helping Catwoman steal a priceless artefact." He growled and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am?" He asked in surprise. Batman just nodded. "Well that's good to know but you see about that." Harry ducked under the arm of Batman and crossed the room. "As it currently stands, you entering this apartment without permission is also breaking the law and I demand you leave." Harry stated as calmly as he could.

Unfortunately he didn't leave and just walked towards Harry. in response Harry tried to keep distance between him and Batman. "Really, violence isn't what I'm skilled at so if you could just leave and then it will all be good again." Harry stated but Batman attempted to grab him and Harry sidestepped and swung at Batman who caught his hand and twisted it slightly dropping Harry to his knees.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Batman commented. "But you need help." He commented and lifted Harry up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry growled angrily and rolled in the direction his arm was twisted and Batman let go of it by surprise. "Really, what part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand?" Harry snapped and again tried to punch Batman but he easily dodged it. "I'm happy here, what is it with you and everyone else trying to stop me being happy!" Harry shouted and Batman ignored him.

"When you break the law I will stop you." He responded and stepped back and reached into his belt and taking out a gas pellet and throwing it at the floor. Smoke engulfed them and Harry saw Batman cover him mouth and put a device in his mouth and he realised that it would help him breath clearly as Harry begun to cough and choke as the world around him slowly begun to go dark on him. "This sucks." Harry groaned as he passed out, the earpiece communicator falling from his ear.

Batman reached down and grabbed Harry and exited through the window heading off into the night.

Selina arrived back at the apartment and looked around seeing no sign of Harry and the communicator on the floor. She pulled off the mask of the catsuit and fell back against the wall with a sad sigh and cursed her luck.

Why the hell was the whole universe trying to screw up everything that Harry was involved in?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

**Chapter 9: Prisoner**

Harry groaned as he awoke looking around the room that he was now stuck in.

It was a prison cell.

They had actually thrown him in prison.

"Oh, joy." He muttered under his breath looking around at the plain walls and the heavy duty door. They really weren't going to pull any punches for this situation. "Why am I here?" He asked looking up at the security camera. "I'm so going to sue you all, seriously breaking and entering, assault of a minor and Abduction? And you have the nerve to classify the Villains as crazy!" Harry shouted at the camera which he believed had a microphone built into it

"He raises a good point," The psychologist watching the security camera stated and turned to Batman who was standing behind him. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He has been assisting in the thefts of several priceless artefacts, has been raised by known criminals and is either in a state of disbelief or was trying to trick me," Batman stated and the psychologist sighed.

"Do you even know his name?" he asked as he turned back to the monitor and Batman nodded.

"When I caught Harley Quinn before I stopped her she had been stealing items and mentioning that they would make a good present for Harry." He explained. "I am certain that this is the Harry she was talking about."

"Are you positive? I mean he may be misguided but surely you have to know that it is him. You didn't just abduct him from his home?" The psychiatrist questioned and Batman just glared at him and he back downed.

"So when do I get someone telling me I have all these rights? I've seen the TV shows someone has to tell me stuff like I have the right to remain silent." Harry stated loudly.

The door lock clunked open and it slowly opened to see a man escorted by a guard.

"Wow if I didn't know better I would say your scared of a ten year old kid." Harry commented as he looked up at the tall security guard.

"Your name is Harry isn't it?" The man asked and Harry looked away from the guard and right at him.

"That it is," Harry responded with a smile as he sat down. "So do you introduce yourself now or am I left talking to you and referring to you as the man with the really bad glasses?" Harry questioned.

"You are quite confident." He commented with a smile, readjusting his glasses and Harry also grinned.

"Why thank you, considering I am perfectly sane I have nothing to be afraid of since you wont have any reason to keep me here." Harry responded and the man nodded.

"My name is Peter, I'm a psychologist and I was called in because of some previous experience with working with children." Peter explained and Harry looked insulted.

"Hey, I'm eleven in six days so cut back with the child comments." Harry replied indignantly.

"Tel me about your parents." Peter said calmly and Harry looked right at him.

"Can't." Harry replied simply catching him off guard.

"Can't? or won't?" He responded and Harry continued.

"Can't because they died on October 31st 1991, I was just one at the time so therefore have no recollection of them, hell I haven't even seen a picture of them," Harry commented non chalantly.

"What about your relatives?" Peter asked and Harry's features darkened and he stayed silent. "I assume that is who you live with?" He asked.

"They are something you are not talking about, ever. All you need to know is that I don't live with them either" Harry responded with a glare and Peter looked directly at him.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked and Harry just looked past him through the small window in the door. "Are they dead as well?" Peter asked and Harry just stared at him.

"Four years ago." He responded. "Gas explosion caused by my Uncle firing off a gun." Harry explained. "Killed everyone in the house, I was lucky." Harry finished.

"Why did your uncle fire the gun?" Peter persisted.

"That is of no concern." Harry replied darkly and Peter was a little caught off guard.

"So who do you live with?" He asked.

"A person." Harry responded.

"Who is?" He pushed but Harry didn't answer. "I have been informed that you live and assist known criminals." He commented and Harry just stared at him. "Do you realise that you are doing it?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Harry responded with a smile.

"Why do you help them? Don't you know that it is wrong to break the law?" Peter questioned.

"I know," Harry replied. "But if there is that big of a fuss about it then why do they allow the bat to fly around at night, breaking into apartments assaulting and abducting minors?" Harry asked cheekily and Peter was caught off guard and didn't have an answer to that. "So, no shades of grey how disappointing, I thought you'd be smarter than this?"

"Where did you learn all this?" He asked.

"The internet. Its amazing what you can find there and its amazing what you can learn by just listening to people and their conversations." Harry explained.

"I'm impressed with how much you have learnt at such a young age. Were you home schooled as well?" He asked and Harry laughed.

"You really think a public school teaches information on law and advanced English at this early age?" Harry asked.

"Forgive, I know your ten but you talk as if you are much older." He explained and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I try my best to break away from normality." He said and Peter nodded.

"I can see that. So what is your relationship with Harley Quinn?" Peter asked trying to change the subject.

"Answer my question and I might answer yours. Don't you believe in shades of Grey in situations like this? You must if you are here." Harry replied.

"That isn't how it works." Peter responded and Harry clapped his hands.

"Then I guess this time is over." Harry responded and Peter shook his head.

"To fight criminals we some times have to bend the rules in places, so yes there are shades of grey." Peter responded calmly. "Now its your turn to answer the question." Peter commented.

"Nope." Harry sung.

"Why not I thought we had an agreement?" Peter questioned.

"No I said I might answer it I never guaranteed it." Harry laughed and Peter sighed.

"So why do you help break the law?" Peter asked.

"Well I do it due to the simple fact that the people who I help, although doing wrong have spent the last 5 years of my life raising me after I was abandoned… so I think I can help them out don't you?" Harry asked.

"Abandoned?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Yep after my Uncle managed to mess up a business deal, instead of taking the blame himself he decided to blame me and dumped me in the streets of Gotham." Harry growled and Peter nodded writing something on the clipboard.

"So, who have you met?" He asked and Harry shook a finger.

"If you want to know that you are going to have to look for yourself." Harry taunted.

"Thank you Harry, we shall leave you for now." Peter said.

"Can you at least get me a book? Or a magazine, or a pack of cards?" Harry asked. "I mean sitting in a cell itself is boring, sitting in one with nothing to do, if I didn't know better you want me to go crazy." Harry called as the door closed.

"You do know Gordon isn't going to like this." A voice said and Batman turned around.

"He doesn't have to like it Robin, its to lure Catwoman out, I will get him moved." Batman responded.

"Bruce, you have to be kidding me, if the kid wasn't messed up before he will be when he leaves there." Robin protested.

"Dick, you don't think I realise that, but I have to take the risk. Catwoman has evaded me time and time again." Batman argued.

"So you use the kid as bait by sticking him in the place that is hell on Earth." Robin complained. "If there is a riot or breakout he could be killed." Robin commented.

"She wouldn't allow harm to come to him," Batman commented.

"Your putting all your trust on a thief to rescue the kid. What makes you think she'll come for him?" Robin asked.

"Because for the last 5 years, everywhere she went he has gone with her." Batman explained.

"None of those places have been prison though." Robin persisted.

"If she doesn't turn up in a week I'll have him moved." Batman explained and begun to walk out.

"I hope you know what you're doing because you could cause some serious problems in the future." Robin muttered before exiting the cave and heading to go on patrol.

TBC

Changes: hmm well the original thing had Arkham, one of my biggest mistakes especially with the way i pulled it off, major moment of stupidity on my part so this time around its been changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

**Chapter 10: suffering**

Day 2 of the imprisonment and it had finally settled in on Harry what was going on. They had locked him in a cell… a barren and filthy cell and they probably weren't going to let him out.

When evening had rolled around he had huddled into a corner curling himself into a ball. He had not been allowed out. Food had been brought to him but other than the brief appearance of Peter on the first day he had no contract with anyone. The guards would just bring the food in and leave soon after.

He now realised why Harley was just a bit crazy… Well we say a bit what he really meant was a hell of a lot.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but the sounds of other inmates further down prevented that and Harry placed his hands over his ears trying to block out the noise.

"This is barbaric." Peter muttered as he watched the kid try to tune out the noise of the cell. "How can you let this be done to a child?" He snapped.

"Some strings were pulled and my hands are tie, I don't like it but it could mean the capture of another wanted criminal." The Chief administrator explained.

"At what cost?" Peter shouted and the Chief administrator glared at him.

"You're out of line!" He shouted and Peter laughed then pointed at the monitor screen.

"You think I'm out of line? You're out of line! This whole scheme is out of line! What the hell do you think will happen to him if he stays in there? You could capture one at the cost of creating another!" Peter questioned in anger storming towards the door in disgust

"You were brought in to do your job so do it." The person said ignoring the psychiatrist's rant as he watched the distraught form of Harry and secretly he agreed with it but he had to do this. Warden Sharpe wasn't going to fight those who held position of power until he was ready to run for Mayor.

Day 3 and it was time for Peter to meet with Harry again

Peter walked up to the cell door, the cell which contained Harry and signalled for a guard to open it and he walked in, the guard closing it behind him. "Harry?" Peter called to him but Harry didn't respond.

"You're just like everyone else." Harry muttered. "Your just like my Uncle you claim to be good people doing what is right yet you are doing the exact same he did." Harry muttered holding his head against his knees.

"Tell me about him." Peter requested.

"Always my fault, they said I was bad, punished me for it…" He babbled and Peter looked alarmed. "But it was because I wasn't normal… not in their eyes anyway, they didn't like that." He muttered and Peter walked over to Harry. "They locked me up, starved me, made me work." He moaned and Peter knelt down in front of him. "Just like your doing now." Harry whispered looking at Peter.

"What is your relationship with Harley Quinn?" Peter asked.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked, "You aren't going to let me out of here, I'm going to be stuck in here while you punish me for nothing." Harry muttered and Peter remained silent. "They were right, they always said that you lot were cruel and unfair, this proves it, I didn't want to believe them, but they spoke the truth." Harry muttered and Peter spoke up.

"Who did?"

"The only ones to have truly cared for me, they took me in and I was happy, I didn't… I never was that happy before." Harry whispered before burying his head into his arms again. "You keep trying to take it away, why cant I be happy?" Harry asked and Peter jumped back in shock as a feeling of dread came over him. "Why wont you just leave me alone?" Harry shouted and stood up as Peter knocked on the door.

The guard quickly opened it and Peter quickly exited as Harry started shouting in anger. "You need to sedate him now, before he does harm to himself." Peter ordered and exited the prison as quickly as possible.

The guards ran in, 2 restrained Harry as one injected him with a sedative that quickly brought him into the world of unconsciousness.

That evening The Bat signal was on. Batman and Robin departed to meet with the person who had tured it on. Usually it was Gordon but this time it wasn't.

"So you finally arrived?" Peter snapped and Batman stood there.

"What have you found out?"

"Well if he isn't moved from the prison soon, the only place he will be safe to others is at Arkham." Peter explained. "He is just a ten year old kid and already has dealt with a lot of hardships. We had to sedate him this morning after my talk with him. You know he has no living relatives left?" Peter asked. "He was abused by his relatives and they are now dead. I don't know the details and I don't want to know." Peter explained. "As it currently stands it's only been 3 days yet they've taken their toll on him."

"He is being moved in two days." Batman responded.

"Two days is going to be too long, and we can't keep him sedated because it could kill him." Peter explained.

"We know he has connections with Harley Quinn, why not see if she can keep a grip on reality for him?" Robin suggested but Peter shook his head.

"He's a ten year old child in prison with very highly dangerous criminals, the public knows about this whole situation because you left it as bait for Catwoman. They're already having a field day with this by claiming police brutality. Gordon wants the kid out of there now, the Director of the prison has been speaking to Warden Sharpe for an emergency transfer if Harry degenerates any more and quite frankly I'm disgusted at you for even putting him in there in the first place. If you do not remove him you will have a… if what you said was true dangerous magic user on your hands." Peter explained. "Besides letting Harley Quinn in there to speak to him would just add fuel to the fire, it would be open season on any law enforcement officer if she manages to convince the Joker to take revenge on it. And the Joker doesn't even need an invitation to slaughter people."

"So we have a choice, leave him in there as bait and risk his sanity and possibly have a future villain on our hands… OR we could get him out of there and move him to somewhere else." Robin stated and looked at Batman. "It's your call."

Batman paused taking in the information that was given to him. Was it really worth the sanity of a ten year old child to capture a criminal?

No it wasn't.

He turned to Robin, "I have a plan." He said and the two departed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Note: now many of you are sitting there and going "hang on they don't know each others identities at least they shouldn't yet... what's going on here?" I am messing around with the background slightly.

Grey!Harry

Pairings: None.

**Chapter 11: release**

Peter was back watching the cameras. So far he had heard no response from Batman about what the plan was and it was beginning to unsettle him. They had reached the last day of the time that Harry was going to be kept in prison and Peter in all honesty wanted him removed in the morning rather than the evening.

When Peter had gone in for his scheduled talk to Harry he didn't say a word so Peter had left after a half hour of trying to get him to talk.

"So what do we have?" A voice asked and Peter not expecting it jumped up and spun round until he saw a face he didn't expect to see.

It was Bruce Wayne.

"Um… Well…" Peter stuttered.

"Take it easy, I found out about the situation earlier today, and I am stepping in and stopping it right now." Bruce explained and Peter sighed. "Which is why, he is coming with me when I leave." Bruce stated and Peter's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"That was not what I expected." Peter muttered and Bruce just stared at him.

"This isn't a joking situation, I will be leaving soon so if you could escort him down to the front where my car is waiting." Bruce ordered and Peter just nodded before walking out and towards the cell that held Harry.

The door to Harry's cell opened and Peter walked in. "Harry I have good news for you, you're getting out of here." Peter said cheerfully.

"Who with?" Harry whispered his throat dry.

"Bruce Wayne is taking you in, it's a bit unorthodox but it is the best possible out come that you could hope to get." Peter explained.

"I'm not going." Harry protested and Peter was caught off guard.

"What, why?" Peter asked in shock.

"He's not one of them so I'm not going!" Harry shouted his voice cracked.

"Harry think logically about this!" Peter protested.

"You guys lock a ten year old in a cell for a week and then tell him to act logically!" Harry shouted indignantly.

"As it currently stands you have one of two options, you can either leave with Mr Wayne, or you can have the charges that are currently held above you and be taken to Juvvie." Peter explained. Harry curled up even tighter and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Peter walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Come on kiddo, lets get you out of here." He said as he led Harry down the corridor towards the exit.

Exiting the Prison Harry was led towards the car that awaited him and when Bruce spoke to him, Harry didn't respond and ended up sitting in the car with Bruce to his side as it started to drive off.

Harry watched as the streets dragged by and Bruce sat in silence knowing it would take Harry time to adjust to the situation… he regretted what he did as Batman but he had to take the chance, Unfortunately it seemed that Catwoman decided not to turn up. Perhaps she didn't know he was there or perhaps Robin was right and she didn't care.

The car turned a corner and Harry sighed, he didn't want to go with Bruce he just wanted to go home.

Another corner and Harry saw them driving up towards a large house and he couldn't help but be slightly impressed but didn't show any expression. When the card stopped he exited the car and he was led up to a bedroom.

It was Huge.

Harry didn't care and fell down on to the bed.

It was very comfortable.

No he wasn't allowed to like this, he had to find a way to go home. Why should he like this, after all it was because of people like him that he had gone through the entire situation. Tomorrow would be the first birthday in 5 years that he didn't spend with Selina.

The next day rolled around and still Harry hadn't spoken a word. He had ate his food slowly and then walked off back upstairs to the room he had and dropped back on the bed in a repeat of the day before. "I want to go home." Harry moaned burying his head into the pillow.

"I was informed about your previous place of residence Harry and you won't be returning to it." Bruce said as he stood in the door way.

"Why!" Harry shouted.

"Because you need a stable home." Bruce explained and walked over to him. "When I was younger I lost my parents too." Bruce explained. "They did teach me the difference between right and wrong though and what you were doing was wrong." Bruce continued.

"Well my parents are dead and I never got to know them." Harry spat angrily before jumping to his feet and walking away. "And I know the difference, but I don't care! I was not going to go against the people who had spent the last 5… now 6 years raising me better than my relatives." Harry snapped and walked down the stairs as Bruce followed him.

"Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted him before he could go down the stairs.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe it would be better for someone closer to his age to speak to him, maybe Master Grayson?" Alfred suggested.

"Possibly but I need him to know that he can freely talk to me." Bruce said,

"And you are going about it the wrong way, as it currently stands you are more likely to push him away." Alfred explained.

Bruce sighed. "Fine let Dick talk to him. Just make sure he doesn't leave." Bruce said and Alfred nodded and walked away.

Selina was in the apartment, Batman never returned to see if she would be here and she was growing extremely anxious. She knew that Harry had been put in Prison, it had been put in all the papers the press running with it a mile a minute berating the police for the action which she agreed on. She had spoken to the Riddler and a couple of other contacts but they all suggested she hold back and not act yet. See how it played out a bit more.

_Ring, ring._

Her phone was going… glancing down at it she saw the ID flash up with Nigma's name.

_Ring, Ring._

"This better be good information Eddie." She snapped answering the phone.

"Have you seen the papers today?" He asked and She growled.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to read the papers?" She snapped and Eddie laughed.

"Oh I think you should, they are quite interesting today." He said illusively and hung up. Selina growled even more in annoyance and stormed out of the apartment to the nearest location to get a paper and picked up one of them staring in shock

Bruce Wayne to adopt

TBC

Changes: this chapter changed a little bit, mainly the ending where and How Selina learns about the location of Harry. other changes was the references to Arkham cause he ain't in there this time around.


	12. Chapter 12

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: none. references to a Harry/Zatanna one night fling in later chapters.

**Chapter 12: Risking it All.**

Selina reread the article several times, each time not believing what she was reading a little bit less. After all it raised the question. Why did Bruce Wayne step in? And why the hell was he adopting him?

Throwing the paper away she walked towards the door opened it and swiftly exited. Moving down the stairs of the apartment block she quickly arrived at the ground floor and walked out of the block and onto the streets.

Walking along she tried to find a taxi that could take her to her destination and quickly.

Things were really getting out of hand.

Harry sat in the garden leaning against a tree just staring at the manor and sighed, he could try and escape now but he didn't know how to get back to where he lived so would end up wandering the streets… that wasn't fun the first time, and it sure as hell wont be fun again.

"So you're the new kid, Harry right?" A voice above him asked and Harry looked to see someone hanging upside down from the tree.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Wow cold, guess you are." He laughed and dropped out of the tree and sat down in front of him. "I am Dick Grayson." He said. "Bruce took me in when I lost my parents after an incident with Two Face." He explained and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce does seem to be a good Samaritan where the orphans are concerned doesn't he." Harry quipped and Dick looked at him.

"Well he is an orphan himself and he is trying to help you, I just don't understand why you don't give him a chance." Dick stated and Harry laughed.

"Because I was happy where I was, I had a group of people I could call a family, I had a stable life and then the damn bat throws me in Prison for god knows what reason!" He snapped. "Then I am to believe some rich guy found out about me there and decided to take me in, if you ask me all smells very fishy." Harry snapped and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Prison?" He asked in surprise, even though he knew Harry had been there and Harry nodded.

"Oh did he not tell you that? I spent the last week in a cell there with only a muppet of a psychologist there as social interaction." Harry explained. "And he just didn't take the hint that I didn't want to talk about my relatives… EVER!" Harry said angrily and stood up walking along the garden. "Now I am stuck here in this gilded cage because it is a cage as Bruce holds stuff over my head." Harry growled in frustration. "How the hell he learnt all that though I have no clue." Harry muttered and Dick slowed his pace slightly.

'_Perhaps Harry has worked it out although it does seem he is just simply ranting_' Dick thought to himself before shaking his head and going to catch up with Harry.

"All I want to do is go home." Harry in a defeated state sighed as he leant against the Manor wall and Dick stood next to him.

"Hey give this place a chance, you never know, you might like it." Dick said but Harry shook his head.

"I have my family, they aren't here." He responded and looked towards the City. "They are out there." Harry explained and Dick sighed walking away.

Selina walked up the path towards the front doors, determined to give Mr. Wayne a piece of her mind. Walking up the door she rang the door bell and stood impatiently as she waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and an old man stood in front of her. "Good Evening, can I help you?" He greeted and Selina nodded.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Wayne." Selina said and he nodded.

"May I ask who is requesting him?" He asked and it was her turn to nod.

"Selina Kyle." She responded calmly and he nodded before letting her into the main foyer.

"Please wait here while I find him." Alfred commented and walked off.

Selina looked around the foyer at all the random trinkets that littered the foyer. A thief could make a fortune here.

"I don't see why you aren't willing to give this a chance." A voice said as the Front Door opened again.

"Because I don't really care about this, I was happy where I was." Another person responded and Selina spun round when she recognised the voice.

"Harry?" She asked as he stepped in and Harry froze in surprise.

"Selina!" He shouted in happiness and ran forwards and hugged her.

"Sorry for not getting you sooner kiddo." She whispered and Harry just held onto her tightly. Dick stood back and although he was happy with the reunion it wasn't exactly good now.

"Miss Kyle?" Bruce's voice called as he walked down the stairs and Harry released the hug and stood behind her.

"And you need no introduction Mr. Wayne." Selina replied calmly.

"If you come this way we can talk a bit more privately." Bruce offered gesturing down the corridor.

"Since this involves Harry I think its safe to say that he needs to be involved in this discussion. Don't you agree?" She asked and Bruce nodded and the three walked down the corridor into a room and the door shut leaving Dick standing there looking mildly amused.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." He whistled and then went to find Alfred.

"So I have you to thank for getting Harry out of Prison?" She said semi politely and Bruce nodded his head. "Now I don't know if this question has been raised enough yet but What the hell were people thinking when they placed a ten year old child in Prison full of Psychotic individuals that would happily kill him?" She snapped and Bruce held his hands up in a placating manner

"From what I had been told, Batman had taken him there, Harry had been there to get a full psych evaluation from a trained Psychologist." Bruce explained.

"Hmm…" She paused looking pensieve for the briefest of moments already knowing what she was going to say. "Isn't there… you know proper buildings for those sort of tests, not again a prison full of criminals?" Selina questioned and Bruce nodded.

"Which is why, that when I found out that he was there I took direct action and took him from there and brought him here." Bruce explained.

"With out taking the time to look to see if he already had a home?" Selina questioned.

"From what the Psychologist informed me, he has no parents and no living relatives that are known about." Bruce responded. "So naturally I assumed…" Bruce was cut off by Selina.

"See, key word there Assumed, you didn't find out, you didn't ask. I have spent the last week searching for him." Selina snapped angrily and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Then perhaps you can explain why many of his friends seem to be known criminals?" Bruce questioned. "Or why you did not come forwards considering that it had been reported in the press over the entire time he has been in there"

"So it's now guilt by association is it? No innocent until proven guilty anymore?" Selina taunted and Bruce shook his head. "Harry is normally cared for by a few associates of mine when I have to travel, I come back to find that he has been abducted from them and thrown in prison! What about you I could ask you why you didn't step in sooner." She snapped and Bruce nodded his head.

"Like you I have been out of town recently." He said calmly. "But I am not saying that he was guilty, Harry did while in one of the meetings with a Psychologist said he knew he was breaking the law by helping them but he didn't care, for they had helped raised him. He knows of morals and what is right and wrong but feels none of it." Bruce explained.

"So what a child says under a pressured environment can be used against him? How do I know that he wasn't forced to say that?" Selina questioned.

"Well as it currently stands I am offering him a chance of freedom, his other option was a time of imprisonment at a Juvenile delinquent centre and a criminal record." Bruce said kindly but Selina laughed.

"Actually I have another idea, Harry leaves with me, if you try to stop us I will make your life as much of a living hell as I possibly can, the reputation of the police force and the Prison staff and head warden. I assure you I'm very good at digging up information." She said and Bruce frowned slightly

"As damaging as it would be all together it wouldn't damage me as much as you think, I after finding out tried to reach out and help Harry, But I must look at the bigger picture of things. Ok Miss Kyle, Harry may go with you if he chooses." Bruce stated and Selina nodded as she and Harry stood up and Bruce showed them the way out.

When they reached the front door Selina turned and handed the tape to Bruce and the two walked out and Bruce closed the door.

"So it's over like that?" Dick asked.

"Not by a long shot, I knew that Catwoman was the one who had most prominently raised Harry but I did not know her real identity I thought that Selina was a fake name. it proves not to be, as it currently stands I have forced her to show her hand to me." Bruce explained. . "I was also curious to see how far she would go for him, she really does care for him."

TBC

Little bits got changed here and there, in the original Selina had recorded the conversation because the Arkham thing that happened was a big hush hush. this time because there was no Arkham she just threatened to find every bit of dirt she could on the people and use it against them.


	13. Chapter 13

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: none. Refrences to Zatanna/Harry one night fling in chapters

Not

**Chapter 13: Deadly Alliance**

"I knew things had gone to hell around here but I didn't realise it had been that bad." Harry said looking at the still slowly being repaired town of Gotham. The Earthquake that had hit was devestating and then being abandoned by the United States Government had been hell but then Lex Luthor had stepped in as a "charitable aid" for the group Harry found it all highly suspicious. "So you kicked Lex out the moment his plan was called and everything went well?" Harry asked.

"It was close, he almost hoodwinked us all and got away with it. But you up and disappeared about 4 years ago, where did you go?" Robin asked and Harry smirked. He was now nineteen, he had returned to Gotham after travelling around trying to find people to help him hone his skills

"You know about my talent right?" Harry asked and Robin nodded. It was common knowledge that he was able to do magic, but not having anyone to teach him how to focus it or use it meant that it was erratic at best when it would work. "CW gave me permission to go travelling as long as I kept in VERY regular contact with her so I could discover how to use the abilities." Harry explained and stood up stretching.

"Any luck?" Robin asked.

"Well I met a couple of people but they couldn't or wouldn't teach me… I haven't worked out which. Then I met this Magician… you should know her, Zatanna, drop dead gorgeous woman and an attitude to go with it." Harry trailed off for a moment and Robin laughed. "So anyway she taught me all these different focusing capabilities and also informed me that the best way that I am going to get to learn my abilities and unlock its true potential is by going to Merry Old England where there is a major wizarding community." Harry explained. "I was more surprised to hear that CW had decided to go superhero, I knew she liked to stay neutral but seriously helping you guys and going to a black outfit. Did not see that coming." Harry added and Robin shrugged when he heard the news that Catwoman was changing sides he had been dubious at first but he would wait to call her on it

"But obviously since you are here that means you didn't go." Robin summarised ignoring the part on Catwoman.

"Go to England? The world of tea drinkers and tweed wearers?" Harry asked with a mock look of shock on his face.

"You've been watching Buffy again haven't you?" Robin asked.

"When is there anything good on TV?" Harry asked.

"True, there isn't that much on TV nowadays. But when do I ever have time to take a break from this job?" Robin asked as he walked to the edge of the building. "Except for now of course." He added with an afterthought.

"For a second there I thought our talks meant nothing to you?" Harry joked feigning sadness.

"Well there isn't much that you can say without revealing who you are." Robin responded and Harry nodded.

"Yeah the whole secret identity thing sucks… unfortunately people already know me, or should that be fortunately because it isn't like my family is going to be a target." Harry commented nonchalantly. "But my friends could be which is a problem I suppose." Harry complained.

"Yeah but you have the group of friends that aren't exactly unable to defend themselves are they?" Robin commented with a laugh. "I mean hell you were raised by the super villain community, you have friends with the super hero community and the person whose raised you for the past 12 years is in a constant on again off again flirting relationship with Batman…" Robin trailed off as Harry broke down in laughter.

"Trust me that is the most confusing point in my life at the moment…" Harry explained. "I mean I still am holding a grudge for the whole prison thing although he did have a plan I will give him that but he royally screwed it up. Seriously, with the connections she had, she would have known not to try anything until I had been moved ." Harry explained he had gone over this situation in his head hundreds of times and still disliked Batman because of it but he knew that wasn't trying to hurt Selina so therefore wasn't going to do anything to screw this up for her.

After all she deserved to be happy.

Harry's pocket buzzed and Harry pulled out a phone. "Hello?" He greeted and then paused for several seconds and then winced holding the phone away from his ear and Robin looked at him in a mixture of confusion and humour. "Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Harry apologised quickly and then hung up the phone. "Wow CW really mad, I forgot to keep an eye on the time…" Harry muttered and walked over to Robin "So same time next week?" He asked as they shook hands.

"See you then." Robin responded and Harry pulled the goggles back over his eyes. He had taken up a costume similar to Selina's although his didn't have the cats ears, it was just a plain black outfit with goggles although he did keep the claws that she liked so much simply because: One they made it easier to climb things, and two: They stung like a bitch if connected.

As Harry begun his trek home 2 figures watched him from a different building roof. "Can we get him now?" The distinctive manic voice of the Joker questioned but another calmer voice stopped him.

"Not yet, you remember the plan." The person responded and Joker sighed.

"You're no fun." He complained and the person laughed.

"Well I am sorry you think so, because I am still giving you access to the boy who is still on the roof over there." He said pointing at Robin.

"Ahh I wonder how Batsy will react when he sees he's let another one of his kids down?" Joker questioned as he sighed in happiness. "Shall we begin?" He asked and the man nodded.

"Go ahead." He replied.

Harry arrived back home and closed the window to see Selina standing there looking mildly annoyed. "Look I lost track of time and I know because you grounded me I wasn't supposed to head on out or if I did then I should have been back over an hour ago but I ran into Robin." Harry explained and Selina rolled her eyes.

"Well you should have thought about that before you dyed my costume pink…" Selina commented. It had been a bit of a shock when she had been looking for her costume and found it had been turned pink by Harry. "Or the gag with the flea collar." Selina commented and Harry winced… when it had come round to her birthday Harry had purchased her a gag gift, that being a flea collar… she had taken it in good humour because he had also got her a proper gift… but when she found the flea collar stitched to the costume she kinda got a bit upset.

"Look I'm sorry OK, I haven't seen many of my friends since I got back and it was by chance that I ran into Robin." Harry responded even though that wasn't technically true, when he was in Gotham he met Robin at that place the same time each week on a Thursday.

"Well maybe you should cut back on the pranks then?" Selina said in a know it all tone of voice and Harry smiled. "Not joking here Harry." Selina interrupted and he cringed. Silence fell on them both and then Harry excused himself wandering upstairs to his bed and trying one of the focusing techniques that Zatanna had taught him.

Batman was back at the batcave as dawn started to break and he was waiting impatiently for Robin to return, this was unlike Robin as he was normally back at about 2 or 3 so he could get home quick enough to get some sleep before he went to school but there had been no sign of him.

As more time passed Batman became increasingly worried and in his gut he knew something was wrong.

When there was no communicator response from Robin, Batman used the built in tracer on the device to try and track him down.

Leaving the cave he went towards the rooftop where the tracer said he was all the while hoping he was ok.

When he arrived though he didn't find Robin. All that was there was the communicator and burnt in to the floor was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

TBC

Changes: This chapter was pretty much the same as the last one the only bit that changed was the time setting. In this chapter, because Selina hasn't gone fully good and is only starting to help, i set it around the Cataclysm/No Man's Land era. yay for time jumps cause Harry has been off visiting other people which is shown in my one shots (as of this moment one is done and uploaded the other sitting half finished in my fanfic folder.)


	14. Chapter 14

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

Pairings: none, references to Harry/Zatanna one night fling

**Ch****apter 14: Tick Tock**

_When he arrived though he didn't find Robin. All that was there was the communicator and burnt in to the floor was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth._

When Harry awoke, he went through the routine, shower, breakfast… well Lunch actually he wasn't awake until 1 in the afternoon, tidy up and then as he was heading for the door to go for his usual walk he saw the paper lying on the floor. Thinking nothing of it, Harry opened the door and walked out. Closing the door he got half way down the street then spun round.

It was the afternoon, so why was the paper still on the floor, Selina had normally picked it up by that point. Spinning around Harry walked back to the house and opened the door, walked in and picked up the paper himself and placed it down on the table. He caught sight of the front page which had a large cover picture. Harry looked at it and saw the skull with snake protruding from his mouth and then looked at the address where this had been spotted.

It was the roof on where he had spoken to Robin

Dropping the paper he spun round to head to the phone to try and contact bruce or Alfred to see if Robin had returned, because although he didn't know who Robin was he knew who Batman was due to Selina and her on again off again relationship with him really made it obvious… well for Harry anyway.

Unfortunately the person standing in front of him was the person the wanted to speak to. Unfortunate because he was glaring at Harry. "Hi." Harry greeted weakly.

"Where is he?" Batman hissed.

"Where is who?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Robin, where is he!" Batman repeated and Harry's jaw dropped.

"You mean he's gone?" Harry responded in shock and Batman looked at him. "But he was fine when I left him and came back here." Harry responded.

"Was there anyone else there? Anyone who was watching you?" Batman persisted and Harry shook his head.

"No… I don't know!" Harry argued. "I cant see everything and I'm not psychic!" Harry shouted in frustration. "But I am one hundred percent sure that no one on the roof with us when we spoke." Harry informed and Batman just continued to stare at me. "Why the hell are you investigating me?" Harry shouted. "And not out there looking for him?" Harry asked and stepped round him walking towards the study.

"Do you recognise this mark?" Batman asked as he held the paper out to him and Harry shrugged.

"It seems familiar, I don't have a clue what it is but it is nagging me… something is familiar about it." Harry muttered as the computer powered up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking it up on the internet… you can find out everything on here." Harry explained semi calmly. Once it had finished powering up Harry accessed the internet and went to a search engine. "Ok I type in the description and… Presto!" Harry commented and scrolled through all the links that were on the screen… "Now all of these are just links to different Tattoo websites and so it would be common on there… this one though is different." Harry muttered as he clicked a link which was entitled. 'Magic, Monsters and You.' "Here it is, its known as the dark mark. Used as a marking for a group of wizard terrorists." Harry explained then raised an eyebrow, "that's weird, the wizarding world is meant to have a statue of secrecy… or that was what Zatanna was saying, weird how this site hasn't been spotted and shut down. Anyway the followers were people who served he who must not be named… Who the hell is that?" Harry asked and scratched the back of his head.

"So we are dealing with Wizards?" Batman commented.

"Probably." Harry responded.

"What did I say about interrogating him?" Selina snapped as she walked into the room.

"Something serious came up and he was the first lead." Batman snapped and Selina looked at him then at Harry who made a bird shape with his hands and then folded his arms up as Selina begun to get a basic idea.

"Still you should have spoken to me first." Selina snapped as Batman walked straight past her. "And next time call first!" Selina yelled as Batman exited… "How the hell does he not get spotted during the day like this?" She questioned and Harry laughed.

"You know how the people act they only see what they want to see." Harry responded and Selina nodded.

"So whats wrong with him?" Selina questioned.

"Robin has disappeared, the bat believes its foul play." Harry commented and Selina nodded.

"And the mark? Selina questioned.

"Was found on the building roof where I was talking to Robin." Harry responded quickly.

"Here's hoping he finds him." Selina commented and walked towards the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"yeah we should… wait what!" Harry shouted and jumped up running after her "Are we not helping?" Harry questioned.

"Not this one, he doesn't trust us, hell he thinks you are the cause of it." Selina informed.

"Since when does that matter?" Harry asked.

"If he wants our help he'll ask for it." Selina responded.

"How many times have you told me that he is stubborn?" Harry persisted.

"Too many, but still he knows when he is in over his head." Selina argued.

"No he doesn't! If he cant handle a situation he just stands back up and goes at it again… he never asks for help." Harry said.

"Well what do you want me to do? If we help him without him asking he'll just go all out pain in the ass on us and he'll be hell to talk to." Selina said and Harry shook his head.

"I don't care, I'm going to help him even if you don't." Harry finalised. "Robin is my friend. It's his life on the line!" He added before walking and grabbing his phone. "And since its magic users we are dealing with I know just who to ask for help." Harry commented and went through and dialled a number.

"Hello… how did you know it was me? … … oh right the caller ID thing." Harry stated with a laugh. "Look there is a situation here, magic users the whole shit has hit the fan… The big bat might be too stubborn to ask for help but I think we are going to need all the help we can." Harry explained and then paused for about a minute before smiling. "Excellent see you later." Harry commented then hung up and turned to Selina. "Reinforcements have arrived." Harry cheered.

TBC

Changes: None to this chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Grey!Harry

**Chapter 15: seiromeM lacigaM**

Night time rolled around once again and Harry found himself out on the rooftops breaking the curfew that Selina had enforced as punishment again. His phone was off and he knew Selina was going to be pissed off at him but to be honest?

Harry didn't care.

Robin had been abducted by Death Eaters… how they had tracked Harry to Gotham… if they were even after Harry, he didn't know but what he did know was that he wasn't going to take it sitting down. Landing on the roof where the mark had been burnt in Harry looked around to see if he could find any sort of clue.

"Why are you here?" Batman growled stepping in front of Harry catching him completely by surprise.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" Harry questioned holding a hand over his heart. "You scared the hell out of me." He said but Batman ignored him.

"Answer the question." He growled.

"Fine, fine, I am here to help you search for Robin." Harry explained but Batman glared at him.

"I don't need any help." He said calmly and Harry nodded.

"I respect that but when it's a friend of mine that is in danger I don't take kindly to being told no." Harry responded. "Besides I'm going to be grounded for the next two centuries thanks to me doing this so hey cut me some slack." Harry protested.

"This is not a game and it is not time to joke!" Batman snapped and turned away walking to the edge of the roof and leaving.

"Well insulted, berated and ignored… just another run of the mill day with Batman then." Harry laughed and knelt down looking at the ground seeing a small device that wasn't there before and picked it up. "Why you sneaky manipulative genius." Harry whispered as he looked at the device. It was a bat communicator that Batman had and used to talk to Oracle. Placing it in his right ear he flicked it on.

"So gave you the communicator did he?" A female voice asked and Harry laughed.

"You know how many people actually want to talk to the legendary Oracle?" Harry questioned.

"Not many since the majority of them don't know I exist." She replied and Harry nodded to himself.

"True, that is very true, now care to explain why he left it?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I knew that even if you were told not to investigate, the fact that you are friends with Robin means that you would search anyway, at least this way we can keep an eye on you." She explained and Harry growled in frustration slightly.

"I don't need baby sitters." Harry protested.

"Neither does Robin but look what happened to him." Oracle said sadly.

"That's just below the belt." Harry protested but he agreed with her. "So any leads?" Harry asked after a moments pause.

"Downtown has been having a lot more Underground Traffic recently Batman was down there earlier but didn't learn anything new." She explained.

"So the guy was unconscious when he started his interrogation?" Harry asked innocently and Oracle laughed.

"No, but he was at the end of it all." She responded and Harry left the area and begun his passage way down to Downtown.

Upon arriving Harry was forced to suppress a yawn and checked his watch to see he had about two hours before dawn. Going from rooftop to rooftop he didn't really have much in the way of people to watch considering how early it was but the few that were there… well they were interesting to say the least.

Harry drew his bullwhip the whip that Selina had given to him and trained him to use… it was cool he liked it, it was effective and got the job done whatever needed to be done. Lowering himself down onto the street he snuck along until he saw a group of people break apart and one of them walking in his general direction.

Hiding Harry waited until he had passed and walked down the street a little bit before pursuing. The person turned a corner and Harry used the whip to hook on to the light and swung himself up on top of it and landed perching on it above his head as he spun around. "Up here." Harry called and the man looked up and stumbled back.

"Oh my god its Spiderman!" He shouted in fear and scrambled backwards as Harry jumped down.

"Really? Do I really look like that fool?" Harry asked before the whip lashed out wrapping round his foot and causing him to trip. "Because I assure you I am anything BUT Spiderman." Harry growled and ran forwards kicking the person in the jaw disorientating him. "Now what do you know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know nothing man, just leave me alone!" He whimpered but Harry didn't listen to him and stood on his hand and a crack was heard and the man screamed out in pain again.

"Look I don't believe you, Death Eaters what do you know about them?" Harry growled and the man shook his head.

"I don't know nothing." He protested as he used his other hand to try and pull himself away. Well that's what it looked like.

"Well that's a double negative if I ever heard one." Harry mocked and the man whimpered. "Seriously if you don't know nothing then you must know something now talk!" Harry growled and the man whimpered as his hand moved round his back.

"I told you I don't know!" He shouted again and then pulled a gun round and pointed it at Harry's head. "But you're dead!" He shouted and went to pull the trigger.

"Maj Nug!" A female voice cried and as he pulled the trigger all that was heard was a small click

"Well you got here quickly." Harry commented and absentmindedly kicked the man in the jaw again rendering him unconscious. "How did you find me?" Harry asked as she walked out in her work clothes.

"When there is a friend in need I can easily put things aside… besides I have a show here in two weeks and that is just going to make it easier to stick around." She responded and walked over to him. "As to how I found you? Well its quite simple really it's a little thing called magic." She responded and Harry grinned.

"Can you use it to read this guys mind?" Harry questioned.

"I can try but that is very dangerous magic it could kill him." She replied but Harry nodded.

"We don't have time to wait for him to wake up… take the chance I'll take the fall if anything goes wrong." Harry commented calmly and Zatanna knelt next to the unconscious guy,

"I'll need something to focus on." She said.

"Death Eater!" Harry quickly informed and she nodded and pressed two fingers on both of his temples and begun to mutter to herself the words of incantations. Sweat beaded her forehead as she focused to not hurt the person as she continued to dig through his mind.

Several moments later she was thrown back by an invisible force and Harry dived to catch her falling backwards with her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a grim smile and Harry looked at her. "You Ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She commented.

"I dunno you kinda liked it last time." Harry grinned as they untangled themselves.

"That was a mistake." She replied calmly and Harry looked slightly hurt.

"Well it meant something to me." Harry snapped but she just looked sadly at him.

"You're still a kid, your still exploring and learning. You need to find the right person." She responded and Harry shook his head.

"I foolishly thought I had." Harry quipped and she shook her head

"That isn't me Harry, as much as I care, it isn't me. At least I don't think so." She responded and Harry looked down at the ground staring at one spot for several seconds before looking up at her.

"What did you find out Zatanna?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Before being thrown out of his mind by some sort of magical barrier I just kept getting the same sentence over and over again." She said and paused.

"And that was?" Harry persisted

"Our lord calls for a sacrifice!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Oh and yes I know that canon source says that Harley doesn't know who Selina Kyle is, but in this the Villains do know each other to some extent.

Grey!Harry

Pairings: Well pairing has been definitely 100 percent narrowed down to two possible people. Either Super Girl or Zatanna… there will be hints of a small thing with Zatanna that happened outside the story (when he was travelling) and then I haven't decided whether the relationship will continue.

**Chapter 16: The Secrets Revealed**

"So where are we going?" Zatanna questioned as they walked along the streets.

"Well home of course." Harry responded and Zatanna looked at him.

"I have a place to stay while I'm here." She responded.

"So a hotel room?" Harry questioned

"It's a nice place." She replied and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine if you want to be that way." Harry stated nonchalantly.

"Does it really have to be like this?" She asked and again Harry shrugged.

"Like what?" He asked and she glared at him.

"You know exactly what." She responded and he just stopped walking.

"Well excuse me for not being able to turn off my emotions like a light switch." Harry snapped bitterly. "Excuse me for thinking what happened between us meant something." Harry growled.

"It was a mistake Harry, when are you going to get that? It shouldn't of happened." She persisted and Harry just walked away. Zatanna sighed sadly and chased after him running round the corner.

But Harry was gone. Sighing she continued to walk back to her hotel wondering how she could fix this.

Harry watched as she walked off feeling slightly guilty at doing that to her. He hung his head in silence for a moment before standing up and looking at the sky. "Oracle, you still around?" Harry asked.

"I am," She responded.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" She asked innocently and Harry smiled.

"Thank you," He responded and She smiled from her position at the Clock Tower. "Now I need you to do a search for me, any warehouse, church, factory, shop or anything along those lines that in the last couple of days has been either bought or electricity and water sent to it." Harry commented.

"You think they are in one?" She asked.

"Where else? Not like they are going to do it in public." Harry quipped as he sneezed.

"Catching a cold?" She asked.

"It's winter, its freaking freezing!" Harry complained and she laughed.

"Well you chose the outfit." She responded and Harry muttered indignantly. "We have one location that looks of interest, it has been bought by a company known as Draconis Industries, its on the outskirts of the industrial district, an abandoned factory." Oracle informed and Harry responded with thanks before heading back home.

"Fill the big old bat in and then we can meet tomorrow at sunset." Harry requested.

"Can do," She replied.

Harry left the area and went home and collapsed down on his bed sleep quickly overtaking him.

Harry awoke again in the afternoon and begun his stagger downstairs, he could hear laughter downstairs and wondered who Selina was talking to. Yawning he walked in to the kitchen and there was silence. Selina was looking at him slightly annoyed and the other figure.

Suprisingly and unsurprisingly it was Zatanna. Harry silently asked the gods if they were mocking him… to which he could have sworn he heard laughter… though that could have been the neighbours who from the smell were having a barbecue. Though why they were having a barbecue in winter was beyond him… it was still freaking freezing!

"Too early, need coffee." Harry complained and walked over to the kettle and turned it on.

"Early? Its 4 in the afternoon." Selina responded. "Maybe if you weren't out all night again this wouldn't keep happening." Selina snapped.

"I told you, I am going to help find him, there is even the possibility that we have a rough idea on his location." Harry responded sharply.

"I don't want you involved in this," Selina insisted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"This is the sixth time we had this discussion, I am doing this!" Harry shouted and Zatanna intervened.

"Look stop this right now you can't help anyone if you fight between yourselves!" She said and turned to Harry. "Look she's raised you for what? 12 years now?" She asked and he nodded. "She is doing what any parent would do in this kind of situation. Looking out for you." She explained before turning to Selina. "And you are just as bad, think about it, if this was one of your friends you would be out there regardless of who said no." She said.

"What's your part in this?" Selina asked tiredly.

"I was asked to help, by Harry here so I came as I am a friend of Batman's…" She said and Harry coughed.

"We know who he really is." Harry commented

"Doesn't matter, we are here to look past any petty rivalries or views that we may have regarding this situation. There is a kid out there who has been abducted by god knows who!" Zatanna snapped. "We are here to save him!" She pestered. "Forget your disagreements!" She said looking sharply at Selina and then turned to Harry. "Put aside your past relationship." She said and Selina looked at Harry as he responded.

"I will if you will." He responded.

"Hold it… wait… what? What past relationship?" Selina asked looking between the two and Harry scratched the back of his head nervoujsly and Zatanna cursed under her breath. "What the hell is going on?" She hissed and Harry took a sip of his coffee to cover up the fact he was panicking. Selina looked at him and then at Zatanna who also didn't meet her gaze. "When?" She whispered.

"About a week before I returned." Harry started and Selina sat down in her chair in shock.

"How?" She whispered barely able to voice the words.

"After a focusing exercise went wrong, the memories of my parents death was replayed in front of my eyes over and over again. Zatanna brought me out of it and then to calm me because I was hysterical at this point she gave me a drink… and it just went down from there." Harry whispered looking at the cup of coffee in his hands.

"It was a mistake." Zatanna continued and Selina just looked at her.

"No, a mistake is ticking the wrong box in an exam, a mistake is posting the wrong letter or buying the wrong food from a shop. This was not a mistake." She hissed and Zatanna and Harry both took a step back

"Its over though… well it never started to be over." Harry said quickly.

"Anyway look we are getting off topic here… we are here to save Robin!" Zatanna shouted glad that the windows were closed now. "Either help or don't its up to you." Zatanna said before turning and storming off.

"This is not some time to mess around, someones life is at stake! My friends life is at stake!" Harry shouted and Selina glared at him.

"So you keep things from me all this time?" She questioned.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? It was a mistake!" Harry shouted.

"Go, help Batman rescue Robin." She snapped and Harry turned to leave and made it to the door before turning to face her.

"I can't do this alone." He said but she turned away.

"You have Zatanna."

"No I don't, and now I seem to not have a mother anymore… she seems to have lost her path." Harry responded sadly before walking out the door grabbing his bag as he left.

Selina turned to face where he walked out and rubbed at her temples… things were getting WAY too complicated.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Oh and yes I know that canon source says that Harley doesn't know who Selina Kyle is, but in this the Villains do know each other to some extent.

Grey!Harry

Pairings: Well pairing has been definitely 100 percent narrowed down to two possible people. Either Super Girl or Zatanna… there will be hints of a small thing with Zatanna that happened outside the story (when he was travelling) and then I haven't decided whether the relationship will continue.

**Chapter 17: He who doesn't matter**

"So Avril Lavigne?" Harry asked Oracle but she laughed.

"She is married, famous, rich, optimistic." Harry interrupted her.

"Ok, ok I get the picture, everything I am not, I thought all you girls played matchmaker." Harry said and again she laughed.

"We do, just more subtlety, besides, the person I had my money on is currently having a mid life crisis." Oracle responded and Harry took his turn to laugh, except he growled in frustration instead.

"She is twelve years older than me at most… what with spending half her time outside of relative time and space… i have no idea how old she is." Harry complained. "Besides she has no interest in me."

"And she has been listening. O I thought we agreed not to talk about that." She snapped.

"Ahh the classic, ignore and pretend it never happened idea." Harry snapped angrily.

"It was a mistake."

"And like CW said before, a mistake is spending to much money, or ticking the wrong box." Harry argued.

"And this is no time to be arguing." The voice of Batman interrupted.

"You are right, we should be dealing with the… WOAH!" Harry yelled in shock as the piping he rested on dropped out from under him and he fell to the warehouse floor. "Ow!" He groaned as he looked around at all the feet that surrounded him. "Crap." Harry groaned again as he coughed.

"Well Mr Potter, Subtlety wasn't exactly a strong point pf yours." A voice mocked and the group laughed.

Harry looked up at the man who spoke and holding his ribs grinned. "Who in the blue hell are you?" Harry asked.

"He isn't doing that is he?" Batman muttered in annoyance.

"He wouldn't!" Oracle protested.

"We are part of the world that you neglected Mr. Potter and you are going to pay an integral part in fixing a problem. But as for my name I am Lu…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice causing the Joker to cackle.

"He did…" Zatanna muttered in a similar annoyed tone.

"Crucio." The voice hissed and Harry was caught by unimaginable blinding pain and yelled out as he dropped writhing to the floor.

"HARRY!" Zatanna yelled and Batman looked confused. "It's what the magical world call a pain spell its classed as unforgivable because prolonged exposure means insanity." Zatanna quickly explained.

The spell broke off and Harry groaned before rolling onto his back and looking at the roof of the warehouse and coughed slightly. "So Lu… is that short for something like Lucy or Lulu?" Harry asked then yelled in pain as the Crucio hit him again and he curled up.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy you half blood freak." He hissed angry before levitating Harry and pulling him towards a cauldron. "The ingredients for the potion are all set and you now need to offer the final part." Lucius said holding a knife out and Harry looked cofused.

"Ingredients?" He muttered hoping the communication piece was working.

"You will find out soon enough." Lucius said and Harry was tied to one of the support pillars as the fire roared to life under the cauldron. Slowly he begun the ritual and threw a bone into the cauldron, seconds later a cloaked figure screamed in pain as Lucius severed the hand of the figure and threw it into the cauldron, each time he was still chanting the incantation before he turned to Harry, holding a ceremonial blade.

He walked forwards and Harry tried to break free from the ropes but to no avail. Lucius brought the knife to his arm and went to slice but a whip cracked and knocked it from his hand. "Who dares interrupt me?" He asked and spun to where the whip had lashed from.

"If you lay one hand on him I will kill you." The woman snapped angrily and jumped from her space on top of the crates.

"Well looks like the cat has come to protect her kitten." Lucius mocked as he glared at Selina. "To bad your appearance was too predictable." He said and She looked at him in surprise as she felt something snagging her foot.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she looked down and saw vines entwining her feet and legs. She hissed and slashed them but more quickly replaced them and soon she was hanging upside down completely defenceless.

"Of course she needed some persuasion before joining us." Lucius added as an afterthought as Poison Ivy walked into the light.

"How did you get her to work with you?" Harry snapped as Lucius picked up the knife and turned back to Harry.

"My persuasive skills are just magical." Lucius responded and cut deeply into Harry's arm. Harry bit down to stop himself yelling out as Lucius pulled out an empty container and let the blood dribble into it before placing a stopper in it. He turned away and was caught by a batarang to the face and the vial dropped to the ground and rolled off.

"Well the bat has finally showed himself." Another one of the death eaters sneered and Batman glared at him and then turned to the Joker.

"What are you doing here?" Batman snapped.

"Well you see Batsy, these people wanted my help to find sidekick number 2 over there." He said pointing to Harry, "and at first I wasn't interested I mean why would I want to help them for nothing in return… then they offered me something in return, you see all you goodie goodies have sidekicks and so I thought why the hell not!" He stated cheerfully and then smirked. "Now I know the sidekicks are younger than the actually superdweebs… so I had to look for a kid to carry on the joker legacy and well since you always have spares…" He trailed off as Batman lunged at him

Harry watched in annoyance as the joker was tackled and Cat Woman was strung up by Poison Ivy as Zatanna appeared and start using her spells to battle the death eaters. He wasn't annoyed that they were kicking ass, he was annoyed that he was still tied to the pillar. Lucius was still working away at the potion and let the blood fall from the vial before walking off to one side and returning placing something else in the cauldron and the waters begun to bubble.

"The potion is complete, our lord will be revived." He stated and Harry had managed to loosen his arm and with a clawed hand went to work cutting his bonds. As the final rope was cut Harry looked as a figure rose from the cauldron and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead seared in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he staggered from the pan.

"The Dark Lord has arisen again." Lucius stated and fired a crucio spell at Harry but he rolled out the way. The world continued to spin and Harry struggled to continue dodging as he made his way over to Selina.

"Release her!" Harry snapped at Ivy who just stared at him before waving her hand and more plants went to ensnare him. Harry dodged them and threw a disc at the plants which cut through them with ease and Selina dropped and landed on her feet glaring at Poison Ivy before tackling her. Harry spun back round as Lucius charged at him firing spells and Harry kicked the wand out of his hand and Lucius drew the knife again and stabbed at Harry as another wave of pain erupted from Harry's scar and he was slower to avoid the attack the knife scraping across his arm drawing blood.

"Time to die Potter." He said as Harry paused and looked down in surprise at the plant vines that he had dodged earlier had now entangled him. Lucius lunged forward the knife embedding in Harry's stomach and he fell back in shock. Several shouts echoed and Lucius was thrown across the warehouse by an invisible force and a thud echoed further behind him as Harry was held by Selina and Zatanna.

"We have to get him out of here." Selina commented and Zatanna nodded hesitantly.

"Is it safe to move him?" She asked.

"Better we move him with less risk of injury than leaving him here to get killed." She said and Zatanna nodded as Harry placed a hand on the knife. "Don't remove it, that's stopping a lot of blood from pouring out." She said but Harry pulled it out anyway with a shout of pain.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked as Harry threw the knife and the two ladies looked to see it embedded in the throat of Lucius Malfoy.

"Had to save you guys…" Harry muttered before passing out. The two looked at each other and then at Malfoy before turning to Batman who was holding what looked like a half sized Joker and signalling for the retreat. Batman looked at the body and then at the trio with a stern look before the group exited, Zatanna teleporting with Harry to the nearerst hospital, that could be garaunteed a bit of anonymity.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Cats Cradle

A Harry Potter/Batman Crossover

Summary: After Vernon fails to sell a contract to Wayne Industries he blames Harry and abandons him in Gotham City. Lost and confused the five year old Harry is found by Selina Kyle and is taken in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

I know Harry was born in 1981 but in this he wasn't in this he was born July 31st 1990

Oh and yes I know that canon source says that Harley doesn't know who Selina Kyle is, but in this the Villains do know each other to some extent.

Grey!Harry

Pairings: Harry/Zatanna and Harry/Super Girl

**Chapter 18: Betrayal**

"So how is he?" Zatanna asked the doctor as he checked everything.

"He is a very lucky person," the doctor responded. "There was not nearly as much damage as what could have been done and he now mainly needs bed rest. The surgery has been done and so it just needs time to heal." He explaind as he walked out the room leaving Zatanna standing there looking over Harry, she sighed and shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee. Looking around she wondered where Selina had disappeared too, after all he was her adoptive son. She sighed as she sat down on the chair and placed the coffee down on the table to one side and rested her hand on top of Harry's.

Selina stood on the Hospital Roof and glared at the figure across the building from her and he looked in concern.

"It wasn't his fault, this whole operation was flawed," Selina snapped and the figure walked towards her. "C'mon Bruce, what the hell were you playing at?" She snapped angrily and he continued to stare at her. "Why did he go in first?" Again she was not answered and she lashed out at him. "Damn it ANSWER ME!" She shouted

"I didn't allow him to go in first." Batman stated and She looked at him in surprise.

"If you didn't let him, what was he doing there then?" She questioned.

"He was already there before I arrived, he had arrived and had got that hiding spot before any back up had arrived. He was reckless, put his life in danger, put others in danger and the result is now in front of you." Batman snapped.

"Don't you dare blame this on him, he's still a kid!" She snapped and Batman glared.

"I am not blaming this on him but he killed someone." Batman stated.

"That sounds like you are blaming him." She persisted and he rubbed his eyes for a second. "He had no other choice, and I know for a fact that out of a choice of your life or a criminal you wouldn't sacrifice your own." Selina hissed and Batman just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter in the end because they wont be able to link him to the crime." Batman stated. "He will have to work through the problems, the only question is, will you be there to help him through it?" He asked and she hissed and scratched across his face.

"How dare you! When he was abandoned by his only relatives I took him in and have cared for him ever since. Sure some of my judgements were questionable but I have always done the best for him." Selina snapped and jumped off the edge of the building and entering the window to Harry's room.

"What do we have here?" Commisioner Gordon asked as he walked into the warehouse where the tied up thugs/death eaters and the Joker. Voldemort and the death eaters had departed after Batman and co had escaped as they had done what they had come to do.

"Looks like the bat was playing for keeps this time." One of the officers commented as he pointed to the far part of the warehouse. Gordon walked over to where he pointed and saw Lucius lying on the floor his eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling, the knife still lodged in his throat.

_What have you done Batman, I cant stop them from locking you up because of this._

Gordon continued to examine the scene as the Joker started laughing and Gordon spun round to him. "You think good old Batsy did that?" He asked chuckling. "Boy I thought I was the crazy one." Joker commented and Gordon walked over to him.

"Well if he didn't, then who did? Was it one of your men?" He asked and Joker continued to cackle.

"You remember the kitty cat don't you?" He asked and Gordon nodded, he remembered Catwoman and he remembered the incident with the person that Catwoman raised.

"Well news flash Gordo old pal." Joker stage whispered. "Her little kitten has very sharp claws." Joker stated then started to cackle again as realisation dawned on Gordon. "Of course wether he will survive the injury is another question, such a shame that justice will not be dealt in a time like this." Joker sighed melodramatically. Gordon turned to the officers.

"Get in contact with Hospitals, see if they have had anyone sent in with injuries in the past three hours, look for life threatening injuries and injuries from a knife specifically but it might have been reported as something else." Gordon ordered and three officers left the scene.

_What is going on in this city?_

Harry groaned and turned his head and both Selina and Zatanna turned to face him to see if he had woken up but when his eyes didn't open they both looked frustrated. Zatanna looked at Selina and Selina glared at her still bitter over this entire situation.

"Look we need to talk and sort all this out now!" Zatanna finally commented and Selina folded her arms.

"What like why you are sleeping with someone with about a 12 year age difference…" She commented and the polystyrene cup that held Zatanna's coffee crumpled in her hand spilling the coffee over it.

"Damn it." She cursed and dried her hand off. "It happened once, its not going to happen again," Zatanna explained.

"You still gave a minor alcohol which led to that situation in the first place."

"I am not perfect, I never claimed to be!" She said in protest. "I have made many mistakes, I learn from them so as not to make them again. If I could go back and change what happened without screwing up the time space continuity I would." Zatanna explained in a hushed voice as she glanced briefly at Harry. "and I got to him in the warehouse as fast as I possibly could without being reckless and killing myself!" She protested and Selina who was about to retort was cut off as her mobile started to beep. "And aren't they meant to be turned off in a hospital?" She asked with a slight smile as Selina read the text that she had been sent. With each line she read more and more colour left her face and Zatanna leant forwards. "Whats the problem."

"The police know that Harry killed That creep. They know he is here and are on their way." Selina commented and Zatanna paused.

"What shall we do?" Zatanna questioned. "I mean we cant let him be taken in by them." She said and Selina rolled her eyes.

"I know that!" Selina responded sarcastically. "Even though it would be classed as self defence it would still be considered as man slaughter… and since when were the good guys eager to break the rules?" She asked and Zatanna shrugged her shoulders.

"He seems to have that effect on people, the disregard for rules aspect anyway." Zatanna commented as Selina unhooked him from the machine.

"I'll get him out of here, you cant be seen as an accomplice or the super hero community will receive one hell of a publicity blow that the white house and all those anti super hero communities would love." Selina explained as she pulled the mask back on and opened the window before turning and lifting Harry sluggishly. "Boy he weighs more than I remembered." She commented and Zatanna smirked and placed a hand on Harry.

"This should help. Yrrah thgil rehtaef." She commented and Selina found it easier to lift Harry now and she turned to the window.

"Remember meet at the apartment, although I fear that it won't be safe for much longer." Selina commented and then the two were gone into the night.

A rat watched as Selina entered through her apartment window with the unconscious Harry still in her arms and place her on the bed before scurrying off. His master would want to know about this information and would want to act on it. He disappeared with a pop.

And reappeared at his masters lair.

The rat scurried up to its master the claws scraping across the stone floor as the figure turned to him. "What do you have to report Wormtail?" Voldemort asked as the rat slowly transformed to a middle aged, fat, rat featured and balding man.

"My lord, the muggle has taken him from the hospital back to an apartment, the muggle police force are after him over the death of Lucius and he is still currently unconscious." Worntail explained with a bow and Voldemort smirked.

"Well Wormtail, who are we to deny the law enforcement their chance of arresting the boy who lived. I think they might need a nudge in the right direction." Voldemort laughed.

"My lord I am confused." Wormtail stated hesitantly.

"Why destroy the boy ourselves and waste time when we can easily manipulate people into doing it for us." Voldemort explained and Wormtail nodded his head in understanding and with a bow he turned to leave and walked out of the room. After the door had closed he apparated away towards the police station to act as an informant.

Harry groaned in his sleep as he tossed and turned the image of Lucius dropping to the ground lifelessly repeatedly flashed in the front of his mind, the images of his friends abandoning him and turning him away because of it. A cold sweat had started to form on his forehead as his eyes shot open and he sat up, his eyes wide in shock and he gasped for breath before doubling over in pain holding the wound with one hand as he let out a loud cry of pain. A surprised shout caught Harry's attention before the sound of running feet echoed towards him and the door swung open to see Selina standing there looking relieved. "Thank heavens you're awake." She stated and moved to the side of his bed before hugging him tightly.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" Harry asked and Selina checked her watch.

"Well all night and morning, now its 2 in the afternoon." She explained and Harry nodded.

"I killed him didn't i?" Harry asked and Selina faced him with a determined look.

"You did what you had to do to survive." Selina snapped but Harry didn't look her in the eye. "Look at me." She said and turned his head to face her. "I'm not one for the soppy scenes of affection as you know but I know that you wouldn't have done it if there had been no other options what so ever." Selina stated and sighed. "It doesn't matter, the police wont see it that way."

"The police? Why? What have they got to do with it?" Harry questioned.

"They arrived at the scene of the fight and Joker informed them about what you did. They are doing an investigation into it which is why we moved you here as soon as we did instead of leaving you at the hospital… hell we moved you sooner than we should have in theory. In theory you should still be getting rest at the hospital." She explained and Harry looked out the window.

"They are coming to arrest me aren't they?" He asked.

"Not likely…" Selina muttered and Harry looked at her in confusion. "What? I'm not letting you go down for that." Selina stated. "Of course they have to find us first." Selina commented.

"And with the amount of apartments, hotel rooms, houses and other places that you have all under different names… that wont be easy." Zatanna said as she removed her hat and bowed.

"Well you found it easy enough." Selina joked.

"Of course, you told me the address." Zatanna responded and Selina laughed. "Now what's the big plan?" Zatanna asked.

"We hold up here for a few days, let Harry rest up for a bit then I think its safe to say that the two of us need to do a disappearing act. Either out of the country or out of town for a while until this all blows over." Selina explained and Harry looked doubtful.

"Murder doesn't just blow over." He said and Selina sighed in frustration.

2No your right it doesn't, but memories are fickle things, you disappear from peoples views and then they eventually forget you." Selina explained.

"Not everyone…" Zatanna commented with a roll of her eyes. "People still remember you for the worst that you have done." She explained.

"Really not helping." Selina muttered to her under her breath.

Wormtail moved towards the Police Station, dressed in shabby muggle clothing with his coat pulled around him. Walking in he walked up to the desk and the receptionist looked at him. "Good afternoon sir, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I need to report a sighting of the person who killed the guy at the warehouse." Wormtail whimpered and she looked at him in shock.

"Of course take a seat and I'll be back with someone in a second." She indicated and then disappeared through a door. Wormtail took a seat and looked around keeping an eye on all available exits.

Moments later a figure walked through the door. "So you are the person that had information Mr…?" He asked and Wormtail jumped with a fake name.

"Mr. Phil Bridgewater." He said and the man nodded his head.

"Well Mr. Bridgewater, this way." He said and led Wormtail into a small room and pointed him to a seat. "Now how did you know about the murder?" He asked and Wormtail gulped.

"I was near the area when the fight broke out and I saw him kill the person, I fled after seeing that but early this morning I saw what looked like Catwoman climbing into an apartment with a figure in her arms." He explained and the officer nodded his head.

"And where is this apartment?" The officer asked.

"It's…"

As evening rolled around Harry was sitting in the main room just sitting flicking through channels without any enthusiasm as the two ladies watched him from the kitchen area.

"This isn't good for him." Selina said.

"Of course not, but what can we do?" Zatanna asked.

"At the moment, nothing! That's the worst part of it." Selina protested and placed her drink down on the table. "The thing is, I doubt we will be able to leave this city peacefully." She commented.

"Why do you think that?" Zatanna asked.

"Because I know, nothing ever goes right when superheroes or super villains or just plain old people make plans… they always mess up." Selina stated. "If something happens then you are to get the hell out of here, like I said at the Hospital, we can't risk the credibility going down the drain. Otherwise they might pull another Cadmus out of their collective asses."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Zatanna protested and Selina nodded.

"Do the superhero stuff then, do the shows… all in all continue to go through life as normal… its not like you can wipe the memories of everyone who was in that warehouse, you don't even know who half of them were because of those ridiculous masks." Selina protested and looked out the window. "We have less time than I expected." Selina muttered and Zatanna leant over and looked through the window.

"That is definitely not a good sign." She muttered as Police surrounded the building. "Harry get over here quick." She ordered and Harry shot up almost robotically and moved over his face stern. "You get changed and get out through the window, get out of Gotham immediately." She ordered and Harry looked hesitant. "This isn't a request, Police are about to raid the building and if you don't get out now, I can't help you if you don't go now!" Selina snapped and Harry went into the bedroom and got changed. "Now you teleport, disappear or do whatever you have to do to get the hell out of here!" Selina snapped and Zatanna hesitated as Harry walked back in and towards Selina having changed quickly.

"Before I go I have to do one more thing since I don't know when I will see you people again." Zatanna commented before pulling Harry into a hug and kissing his cheek. "To be honest Harry, it did mean something…" She whispered into his ear and his eyes widened as she disappeared.

"Now go, I don't care what she said as I already have a hunch." Selina muttered and Harry exited through the window. He turned back to her but she had already closed the window behind her and Harry quickly departed as the apartment door was kicked open.

THE END…

Yep that is the end of part one… Cats Cradle ends on a cliff hanger. I'm evil aren't I?

Ah well I just want to say that you don't have long to see what happens to Harry… although I dropped a boulder size hint at the top of the page where he ends up.

Never mind, look for the sequel: Cats Cradle 2: Crossing Paths


End file.
